Somethings Gotta Give
by traceyaudette
Summary: "Tell him what?" Chibs had walked up behind her, he started at the little girl in Jax's arms, then at JC. "Josey?" She took Sarah from Jax. "Filip meet your daughter, Sarah Nicole Telford, she's fifteen months old." He took Sarah from her arms. "Hello sweet girl, I'm your Da." I don't own SOA, just my OC and story idea.
1. Chapter 1

She looked in the rearview mirror at her daughter, she was asleep. They were heading back to Charming to say good bye to her brother. Two years ago, she'd lost her father, that's when her life took a turn. She was pushed out of Charming by her brother and the man that she loved.

She was three months pregnant when she was forced to leave, she never told her brother or the father of her child. She started over in San Diego. She worked in a doctor's office as a Nurse Practisinor. She made enough money to support herself and her baby.

She pulled into TM's lot, her brother was no gone, killed in a prison fight. She found a parking place, getting out of her car, she got her baby out off the car. She walked towards the clubhouse, exhaling slowly she entered the clubhouse.

XXX

The room was full of bikers, all there to show respect to Opie. Tig smiles, and comes over. JC. I'm sorry." He pulled her into his arms for a hug. He pulls back noticing the baby, he touches her face. "Who's this?"

"My daughter Sarah Nicole." The little girl raised her head smiling at Tig, her dimples showing. She might have her mommy's red hair, but she had her daddy's eyes and smile.

"Is she Chibs'?" JC. felt uncomfortable with his question.

"No, of course not." She saw Jax walking out with Lyla, she walked over to them, walking into Jax's arms. She was going to have to dodge a lit of people, if she wanted to keep this secret. Sarah started to fuss, and squirm wanting put down to run.

JC didn't want to put her down, no telling who she'd run into. Jax took Sarah from her arms, looking tge little girl in the face. He looked at JC. "Does he know?"

She frowned at Jax. "Nobody knows about her. I'd like to keep it that way."

"I can't keep this from Chibs, he deserves to know."

"He pushed me away, kicked me out of his house before I could tell him."

"Tell him what?" Chibs had walked up behind her, he started at the little girl in Jax's arms, then at JC. "Josey?"

She tool Sarah from Jax. "Filip meet yor daughter, Sarah Nicole Telford, she's fifteen months old."

He took Sarah from hee arms. "Hello sweet girl, I'm your Da." He looked at JC. "We have to talk."

"Tomorrow, tonight I'm saying good bye to my brother." She took Sarah back, holding her in her arms she went to say good bye. She stood by his coffin, tears streaming down her face. "Ope, what an I going to do without you? You've always been my strength."

Later that night, she lay down trying to go to sleep, memories of the past took over. She got caught up on the past.


	2. Chapter 2

JC reremembers the very first time she met him, she was sixteen years old, when Filip "Chibs" Teleford walked into the SAMCRO clubhouse. He'd transferred in from SAMBEL, he was twenty-eight, only twelve years older.

She had a school girl crush on him, she hid it as best she could. She didn't want her brother or Jax to tease her. She knew that he was incredibly sad, when he first came over to the states. Home sick, missing his wife and daughter.

JC had listened in to chapel and heard all about the newest member of SAMCRO. She drove to Lodi and bought him several boxes of different kinds of tea, and made him some Scottish shortbread. She left it in his dorm room, while they were in chapel one afternoon.

She thought she had been sneaky enough, not to get caught. He'd found it, and came looking for her. "Thank you for my teas and shortbread lass, that was sweet of you."

"You're welcome." She was blushing.

"Josey, you're a sweet girl!" He leaned in and kissed her forehead. He walked away, JC felt like she might pass out. She fell in love with him that day, and had been ever since.

XXX

The memories kept flooding back, she left for UCLA for nursing school when she was eighteen. She left the TM lot that day, each member of SAMCRO, stuffing her pockets with cash, for gas, and other shit she needed. She thought it was sweet, that these big tough bikers, teared up at her leaving the nest, going five hours away to college. The one person she wanted to see her off, wasn't there, he was on a run with Tig, and some of the Nomads.

She enjoyed the college life, she partied just enough, to experience it, there were boys that asked her out, but she wasn't interested. Her heart belonged to one man, she knew he didn't feel the same, but she loved him. She knew that eventually, she'd have to get over her silly childhood crush and move on.

She came home at Thanksgiving the same Josephine Charlotte, the girl next door. One of the prospects showed interest in her, Opie and Jax, threatened to rip his balls off. That ended any romance, that might have bloomed, not that she was interested in him. Filip was across the bar playing pool with her brother, she watched him for a while before turning around and grabbing her beer.

One of the croweaters started some shit with her, pushing her around, taking a hit at her. She lost her cool and fought back, she was practically raised by Gemma. She was taught not to take anyone's shit, especially some whores. Once she laid her flat, she stormed outside to cool off, and get some air. He watched what had happened and followed her outside.

She had a small cut on her face, he patched her up, he leaned in kissing her. It started out slow and gently, she opened her mouth to him, returning his kiss. He broke off the kiss, looking at her, with mixed emotions in his eyes, she couldn't read them.

"Christ lass, I'm sorry! That shouldn't have happened." He got up and walked away, going into the clubhouse. She went back inside, seeing him with the croweater that had started shit with her. She was mortified, that he was sorry that he kissed her, then took a croweater back to his room immediately after. She made up, some story about needing to go back early and left the next day.

Three weeks later, she went home for Christmas break, she'd gotten a make over. Gone was the girl next door, she got her hair cut, wore a little more make-up, and wore sexier clothes. She wasn't anywhere near dressing like a croweater, but she was turning heads. Nobody recognized when she got back to Charming, until she said something.

That night at the Friday night party, some of the Tacoma boys were down, a couple were hitting on her, Opie and Jax lost their shit. She caught a glimpse of Filip across the room, staring at her, the prospects, started falling all over her. Again her brother and Jax came unglued, Filip even lost his shit a little.

He'd snap orders at them, getting them away from her. She took her beer, and walked outside, she needed some fresh air. He followed her, grabbing her arm once they were outside.

"What have you done to yourself Josey?"

"I made some much needed improvements."

He cupped her face. "There was nothing wrong with the way you looked before. You're beautiful, sweet girl." He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him. His lips meeting hers, she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Hearing him moan, he deepened the kiss, pulling her in closer. Walking her backward towards a dark corner.

She wrapped her arms away from him. He broke off the kiss, looking into her eyes. "Love, we can't..."

"Let me guess, it's a mistake to kiss me!" She started to walk away from him, he grabbed her arm, pushing her against the wall of the clubhouse.

"I'm too old for you lass, you da and brother would kill me..."

"There's only twelve years difference, and I'm an adult what I do doesn't concern them. I want you to kiss me Filip. I liked it at Thanksgiving, it killed me when you told me it was a mistake..."

He picked her up holding her to him, his lips crashing to hers, she wrapped her arms around him, returning his kiss. His hands moved up the back of her shirt, he pressed her against the wall. "You're so beautiful, why do you want an old man like me? Don't you have a boy at school?"

She smiled at him. "There is no one at school that I'm interested in, my heart belongs to someone here at home."

"Josey..." His hands caressed her face, he leaned in to kiss her again.

"JC!" Opie's voice rang out, they broke apart.

"I'm going to kill my brother!" Looking at each other, they knew whatever was building between them was better to keep it between them. He released her, she walked around the corner. "What Opie?"

The next month, while she was home on break they saw each other, it was a little difficult, to get around the club. She remembered the first night they were together, it was her first time, with anyone. He made it memorable and special, they'd gone back to his house. He made her a candle light dinner, gave her flowers, it was sweet to see him this way.

She was worried when she went back to college that it was just a fling, that he wouldn't want to make the effort to be with her. He'd go back to bedding croweaters and sweetbutts as soon as she left Charming. She was packing her bags, getting ready to leave, her pop was at the cabin, getting drunk. Filip had come in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm going to miss you, when your gone." He kissed the side of her neck.

"I'm sure some croweater or sweetbutt will be more then happy to take my place." She continued to pack. He turned her around to face him.

"I'm with you sweet girl, I don't want anyone else." He caressed her face, leaning in to kiss her.

"Filip..."

"I plan on coming to see you as often as I can love." He smiled at her.

Over the next two years they he'd come to LA, to visit her often, their relationship growing stronger. Six months into their relationship, it was her birthday, he'd come down to surprise her. She remember laying in bed, her head on his chest. "I love you." She whispered.

His arms tightened around her, he kissed the top of her head. "I love you too." The rest of the weekend was memorable, Opie and Jax showed up later that day, after some quick thinking they came up with a story that was believable. Jax looked at the two of them, she could tell that he didn't buy it, he didn't say anything. He just smiled at her and winked. He sent her a text later, letting her know, he'd keep her and Chibs secret.

After four years of school, she was finally done, they'd been together for a little over three years. She graduated with her BSN in nursing, she was going to move back to Charming and get a job at St. Thomas. They had decided to finally be out in the open, especially since she was moving back home.

Filip took a beating from her pop and brother, because of the sneaking around, but in the end they were allowed to be together. Soon after moving back to Charming, she took his crow. Gemma of course threw a party, to mark the event, Happy did the tattoo. It was her first and only, done on her shoulder.

She started working at St. Thomas working in the ER, she loved her job and life. One of the major fights, they had was when she wouldn't leave the hospital because they were on lock down. She told him, she had to finish her shift, he stormed out into the parking lot. When her shift finished, she walked out to her car, her jerked her roughly against him.

"When I tell you to leave, you leave!"

"I just can't leave in the middle of my shift Filip! I have a responsibility to my patients!"

"You're my responsibility Josey! I love you, if anything happens to you..."

"Nothing is going to happen to me.."

"Just do as your told like a good old lady. I know Gemma taught you better."

"Go to hell!" She got into her car peeling out of the parking lot, not caring about what dangers incited the current lock down. She drove around town, going out to the streams to think. She ignored the calls to her phone, laying back, she looked up at the moon and the stars. She heard the sound of a lone motorcycle, rolling her eyes she sat up.

Jax was getting off his bike, making his way towards her. "Josephine, your old man and brother are out of their minds with worry about you."

"You can tell them I'm fine."

"Come on JC, don't bust my balls or theirs, just come back to the clubhouse with me."

"Fine." She got up and walked towards her car, she climbed in, and smiled at him. "See you there."

"Hey wait for me!"

She drove back to the club, walking inside, Opie grabbed her hugging her. "Don't scare me like that again sis!"

"Sorry..." He released her from his embrace, she was face to face with Filip. "I'm sorry..." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her, picking her up, carrying her back to his dorm room. Kicking the door shut behind them.

Another four years past, they had their ups and downs, she was twenty-six, they'd been together for seven years. She laid her head on his chest, his arms were around her. "Are you still happy with me love?"

"I've been in love with you since I was sixteen Filip. I'm very happy with you."

"Do you want to have children?"

She smiled. "I'd love to have your children Filip.." He flipped her over to her back, laying on top of her, brushing the hair from her face.

"Then let's start trying..."

XXXX

Sarah's cries woke her up, she sat up in the bed, her eyes focusing, she couldn't remember where she was. She saw the reaper flag then remembered she was home. She picked up the little girl from the pack and play, changing her diaper she went out into the main room. She ran into Filip, sitting at the bar.

"You ready for that talk now Josephine?"

She knew it wasn't a good sign, that he used her full name instead of the nickname he's always used. She looked at him, knowing that she had no one to back her up. "What do we have to talk about Filip?"

"The fact that you were pregnant and kept my child from me? If you wouldn't have come home because of Opie, would you have ever of told me?" She looked into his eyes, she could see the hurt and anger. Sarah started to fuss again, she rubbed the little girl's back.

"I need to fix her some breakfast first." She turned to walk into the kitchen.

"I can fix her something, what does she like.'

"Scrambled eggs, toast." She followed him into the kitchen watching him cook breakfast for their daughter. She was caught up in a memory of the meals they use to cook together. He had dragged a highchair out of a closet, and cleaned it, so she could set Sarah down to eat.

"Now, let's talk." She closed her eyes, not wanting to have this talk, but knowing she had to.

 **AN: Hello loves! I'm looking forward to this story unfolding, as always I'm not sure where it's going or how it's going to get there. Hold on tight and enjoy the ride! Welcome to my favs and followers, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, I was going to tell you about Sarah. When, I don't know, yes I knew I was pregnant when I left. If I recall, you shoved me out the door, because you didn't give two shits about me anymore. So I was on my own, I didn't tell anyone else."

"You should have told me, it would have made a difference."

"What you would have suddenly still loved me after all?" He grabbed her, pulling her into his arms.

"I would have supported you."

"We were just fine on our own. I went back to school, became a Nurse practitioner." She closed her eyes, the worst and best day coming back to her.

XXX

"Are you sure?" She asked the doctor for the third time.

"Yes, Ms. Winston, you're twelve weeks pregnant." She smiled as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks, they'd been trying for six months to get pregnant and it had finally happened. She couldn't wait to tell Filip, she rushed out of St. Thomas, bumping into Tara. She promised to go to lunch with her soon, before running out to her car. She drove to TM, wanting to tell him as soon as she could.

She pulled into the lot, finding the lot full, the members in a somber mood. "What's going on?" Filip wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Josey, it's you Da. Ope went to check on him at the cabin, he's gone, love." She collapsed into his arms crying, burying her face into his chest. "It's going to be alright sweetheart, I'm going to take you to Skeeters." She could only nod her head, he wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her o her car. Helping her inside, he drove her over.

She lost it when she saw Opie, he pulled her into his embrace, letting her cry. "It's going to be okay sis." Filip drove her home that night, she was exhausted, he laid her down in bed, crawling in beside her. Holding her in his arms, comforting her when she cried. He was gone the next morning when she woke up, she washed her face, going into the kitchen, she made herself some breakfast.

She didn't get the opportunity to tell him about the baby, she placed her hand over her stomach, smiling. "You're daddy is going to be so happy to find out about you."

XXX

Opie had pulled Chibs to one side. "We have to get sis out of here, it's not safe for her. I know you'd lay down your life for her, so would I and Jax. I'm afraid it won't be enough."

"What's going on Ope? Is her life in danger?"

"If you love her, you'll send her away from here before she's killed."

"Tell me what's going on? I love her, I'd do anything to keep her safe."

"I'm afraid that whoever killed pop will go after sis."

"I'll send her away, I'll make her leave."

XXX

She dressed in a simple black dress, for her dad's memorial, it was just SAMCRO attending. They made went to the clubhouse after leaving the cemetery, she was exhausted, she just wanted to lay down and rest for a few minutes. She still hadn't told Filip about the baby yet, she planned to that night. She had laid down in the bed, when the door flew open, and he stumbled in the room.

She could smell the alcohol on him. "I need to talk to you Josephine." She winced at the use of her full name, and not her nickname.

"What is it Filip?" She got up to cup his face. He jerked away from her.

"I don't love you, I haven't for a while." She felt her face burning.

"Filip...please."

"Did you really think this would work out? Get out of here! I'm done with you! Get out of my house!" She ran from the room, confused and hurt by his words. He watched her go, his own tears running down his face. She ran out into the main room, looking for comfort from her big brother, he pushed her away. Taking Filip's side, saying that it was his brothers right to be done with her.

She left that night, going home and throwing clothes in her back, quitting work, she drove to Stockton leaving her car at the airport. She flew back to LA, she would start over.

XXX

She had cleaned out her account before she left Charming, she didn't want tracked down, she wanted a fresh start. She got a job in a doctor's office, enrolled in school, and went on with her life. The only person that kept in contact with was Jax, she always used a pre-pay. He tried to get out of her, where she was, she always refused to answer.

He wanted to send her money, help her out, she assured him she didn't need anything from SAMCRO. That when she needed them the most, the two men that were suppose to love her, left her. Jax tried to talk her into coming back, that Opie and Chibs were miserable, she always told him, she had started over, and was happy. She had no intention on coming back to Charming.

The last three months of her pregnancy were rough on her, she had to go on bed rest, Sarah came a month early. It was a tough few months, but it all worked out. After two years of hard work, she graduated, that's when her life went to hell again.

Jax called her, telling her about Opie's death, begging her to come home. She quickly packed her and Sarah's bags and made the five hour drive to Charming.

XXX

He sat staring at her. "You still should have told me."

"When, after you told me you didn't love me? Maybe after you told me you were done with me and to get out of your house." She picked up Sarah, and cleaned her up, leaving the kitchen. He followed her, keeping on.

"You didn't tell anyone where you went?"

"Why would I? I had no one, Opie pushed me away harder then you did. I left like you wanted. Started over on my own!" She carried Sarah into the dorm room she'd used, running a bath, stripping the little girl, she put her in the water. She giggled and splashed in the water, JC laughed as she washed the little girls hair.

"Josey..." She looked at him, he was looking down at her, with a pained look in his eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"Save it Filip, I don't want to hear anything you have to say. We're going back to LA tomorrow, I have to pack up my house."

"Where are you going? I won't let you leave with my daughter."

"Your daughter?" She picked the little girl up, wrapping a towel around her. "You really think you have claim on her?" She walked back into the room, laying the little girl on the bed, she got her dressed.

"She's my child, and I want to get to know her." She glared at him, trying to keep her calm. She could put his fears at ease and tell him she had taken a job at St. Thomas, and had rented a house from Oswald. She had actually planned on coming back, before she found out about Opie.

"I planned on moving to Charming, two months ago, I had to wait until I graduated from school." He cupped her face, she pulled away from his touch.

"Do you still have feelings for me Josey?"

She clinched her jaw, she still loved him, she always would. She couldn't allow herself to be hurt again by admitting that she still loved him. She avoided eye contact, with him, his hand s lifted her chin. She closed her eyes, breathing deep. "I will always care about you Filip, you gave me the greatest gift ever."

He lowered his lips to hers, her body reacted to his, even after two years. His hands still cupping her face, he pulled back looking down at her. "I never stopped loving you Josey. Please let me be apart of your life again."

"How many woman were you with in the last two years?" He stepped away from her.

"What?"

"You heard me, in the two years I've been gone, how many woman have you been with. I know the number of men I've been with." She saw the jealously in his eyes. "If you never stopped loving me, you answer would be zero, because the thought of touching another woman, would repulse you."

"How many men have you been with?"

"Zero, that's how many. I couldn't stomach the thought of another man touching me." She walked away from him. "Once we're settled, we can discuss a schedule visitation. Until then, stay away from me."

Josey.."

"No, don't call me that."

"What do I call you then?"

"JC or Josephine."

He looked at her pleadingly. "Please lass...you don't mean it."

She put her hand up to stop him. "I'm sorry Fillip." She walked out of the room, leaving him alone. She carried Sarah out into the main room, Gemma was standing there. She smiled at JC, wrapping her arms around her.

"Who's this?" She took the little girl from JC's arms.

"This is Sarah Nicole Telford, my daughter." She smiled at Gemma.

"She's beautiful baby. Why didn't you call and tell anyone?"

She exhaled slowly. "It was complicated Ma. You know how it all went two years ago, I knew I was pregnant when I left. I didn't say anything because it wouldn't have mattered."

"Baby, you know it was to protect you."

"Maybe, they should have told me about the danger, given me the option of leaving on my own and coming back when it was safe. It would have saved a hell of a lot of pain."

"Their men, they don't think clearly. How long are you here for? I want to spoil my grand daughter!"

"About that! We go back to LA tomorrow." Gemma started to protest. "For a few weeks, to pack up, then we're moving back to Charming." Gemma hugged her.

"I'm so happy! I'm going to spoil this little one rotten!" JC smiled, watching Gemma cuddle Sara in her arms. "So what about you and Chibs?" She shakes her head.

"That's over with, we share a child and that's it." She helped herself to a cup of coffee, sitting down at the bar. Filip had made it back into the main room, he was talking to Jax, and Tig. Gemma was making Sarah giggle, she watched her daughter and Gemma together. She looked over at the three men sitting in the corner, they were planning something.

She had known Jax her whole life, Tig most of her life and Filip since she was sixteen, she knew when they were conspiring. She would like to think, that it was club business, but if that was true, then they would be in chapel talking. She had a feeling, it had something to do with her, she got up, walking over to the three of them.

"What are the three of you planning?"

Jax stood up, looking at her. "The three of us promised Opie, that we'd watch out for you and take care of you."

"That's nice of you, but I've been taking care of myself for a while now. Especially the last two years, I've earned another degree, and had a baby on my own. So no thank you."

"Come on doll, we're going back to LA with you, helping you pack up, and move back." Tig smiled at her.

"I can mange on my own."

Chibs looked at her. "It's not up for discussion, we're coming with you."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He had just lit a fire in her, she glared at him. She was ready to knock him on his Scottish ass, she was her own person and refused to be told what she could or couldn't do.

"I'm Sarah's Da and your old man!" He was standing toe to toe with her.

She wasn't about to back down, she was trying her best not to knock him down. 'You haven't been my old man for two years, when you kicked me out of our house. The night of my dad's memorial, when I needed you the most, you broke my heart. Telling me you never loved me, I had planned on telling you I was pregnant that night, but you fucked that up. So pardon me if I don't bow down and obey your word as law. Her life has never been in danger with me, her safety has always been important to me."

She walked over to Gemma, whispered something to her, the woman nodded, hugged her. JC walked back to the dorm room, and started packing up their things, she was going back tonight, she had no reason to stay. The door swung open, Filip was standing there, staring at her, he stormed over to her. Pulling her into his arms. "I'd never put you or Sarah into harms way, you have to know I'd lay down my life to protect the two of you. I love you both..."

She pulled away from him, continuing to pack, she picked her her bags, starting to leave the room. "We're leaving now, we'll be back in a couple of weeks." He put his hand to stop her.

"I thought you were staying until tomorrow?"

"Plans change." She walked past him, finding Gemma ,she followed JC out to her car, helping her put Sarah in her carseat. "I Wish you'd stay until tomorrow."

"I'll be back in a couple of weeks for good. Ma it will be fine, I'll call you when I get home." She hugged Gemma, climbed into her car, and started the five hour drive home. She noticed them, before she got out on the freeway, she wouldn't even attempt to try to loose them. She stopped to get gas, and to change Sarah, she fixed a cup of juice for Sarah, and fed her a snack.

She saw them across the street, waiting for her to pull out again. Sarah finished her snack, JC smiled at her daughter. Handing her the cup of juice, ready to go baby? Sarah waved to her, she shut the door, climbing behind the wheel, she drove the rest of the way home.

XXX

She actually did loose them once in LA, she pulled into her garage, got Sara settled, then sent Jax directions to her house. Hearing the doorbell ring, she expected it to be the guys, she pulled open the door to find Shannon her best friend.

"Nice of you to call, and tell me your back."

"Sorry, come in and eat with us."

"So, you know anything about the hot bikers hanging out in front of your house?"

"That would be Jax, Tig, and Filip."

"Filip, as in baby daddy?" She rolls her eyes, picking Sarah up from the highchair.

"Let me get her cleaned up, and in bed. Then wine and girl talk." She changed Sarah, put her in a light sleeper, rocked her to sleep, and laid her down. She walked out to the livingroom, Shannon already had the bottle of wine and glasses out on the patio, JC went out to join her.

"Tell me about Charming and the three bikers out front."

"I went home, said good bye to my brother. Introduced Filip to his daughter, told them I was moving back."

"How did the Scottish hottie take being a daddy?"

She rolled her eyes. "He was surprised, maybe a little pissed..."

"You didn't tell him you were pregnant, don't you think he has the right to be pissed at you?"

"Maybe a little, you know the story there. So I don't have to explain myself."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

She closed her eyes. "Why are you playing therapist with me?"

"Because you aren't being honest with yourself. Do you still have feelings for him?"

"We share a child together, I'll always love him."

"Bullshit Winston! I know you still love him. You haven't dated anyone in the two years since your relationship ended with him. Just the other day, before you left a doctor asked you out, and you turned him down. Why?"

"I didn't have a sitter for Sarah."

"Bullshit again Winston. Admit that you still love him."

"Fine, I still love him, but I can't risk getting hurt again. I've put up a wall around me, and I don't know what to do..."

"You can't be afraid of getting hurt, you have to put yourself out there."

"Maybe once I'm settled..."

She drank the rest of her wine, talking to Shannon, they started packing the livingroom, together. Shannon started flipping through a picture album, letting out a low whistle. "Your baby daddy is a sexy beast, you two make gorgeous babies."

"Baby as in one, I doubt if there's anymore." There was a quiet knock on the door. "Would you get that? I need to check on Sarah." She walked into Sarah's room, checking on the sleeping infant, she covered her with a blanket. Filip walked in behind her, his arms, going around her waist. He kissed the side of her neck, pulling her against him.

"I love you Josey, you're mine." She pulled away from him, walking out of the room, he followed her. She shut the door, he pulled her back into his arms, kissing her passionately. She returned his kiss, she wrapped her arms around him, getting lost in his embrace and kiss. She pulled away from him, not wanting to get caught up in this again.

"I'm sorry." She walked away from him, going back to the livingroom, to pack up it up, she touched her lips. Tig was flirting with Shannon, JC, got a good chuckle because that would be an interesting duo. The crazy but sweet fucker with the shrink, Shannon could write a book about Tig.

"You okay JC?" Jax slid up beside her, his arm going around her shoulder.

"I'm fine, stopping worrying." She kissed his check. "I guess you three moochers need a place to stay tonight?"

"That would be great darlin!"

"It's going to cost you, hard manual labor tomorrow! There's three guests rooms upstairs, take your pick."

 **AN: My loves, I'm on vacation so expect lots of updates this week and next! Kisses and hugs to all my readers, be sure to leave a request.**


	4. Chapter 4

She was awake at three, having a delicious dream about Filip, the things he was doing to her, she woke up with a start. Having him kiss her, and under her roof, was having a bad affect on her. She got tossed and turned for another hour, before she got up, and went to the livingroom and started to pack.

She went into the kitchen, started a pot of coffee, leaning against the counter, she waited for the pot to finish. She poured herself a cup of coffee, taking a sip, she was startled when Filip came into the kitchen, holding a picture album.

"You looked beautiful pregnant, and our girl." his eyes were filled with tears. She felt horrible for keeping this from him, she walked over to him, cupping the side of his face.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you I was pregnant. I...didn't think it would matter to you. I know you missed out with Kerrianne, I'm so sorry." She started to cry, he pulled her into his arms.

"Josey, my sweet girl you have nothing to be sorry for. Now that you're moving to Charming I won't miss anything. " She laid her head on his chest, thinking how easy it would be to fall back into his arms. She wanted to forgive him, she wanted to start over again, with him, but she was afraid to let that wall down she's built up. She raised her head from his chest, looking at him.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Aye, please." She poured him a cup of coffee, handing him the cup, smiling.

"Sarah's baby book, and a photo album of her first year, birth until her first birthday, should be in the livingroom." She drank her coffee, leaning against the counter, staring at him. He still looked good, standing in the kitchen wearing a pair of sweats and a tank top, she thought about how it had been two years since she had sex. She wanted him, she wanted him to pick her up, and take her on the kitchen counter.

Maybe he could lay her on the kitchen table and take her there, or up against the wall. It began to snowball, all she could think about was him, and her against every surface of the house. "Josey?"

"I'm sorry what?" She blinked her eyes looking at him.

"I asked about the birth, was it difficult?'

"I had a c-section, my blood pressure was too high, the doctor was afraid I'd stroke out..." He was sitting in a kitchen chair, drinking his coffee. He looked good, sitting there,she wanted to straddle his lap and let him take advantage of her. _Christ Winston! Stop being a horny bitch!_ She exhaled slowly, planning on taking a cold shower, later.

"Hey? Are you okay love? You seem a million miles away." He was standing in front of her now, his hands touching her shoulders.

"I'm just thinking of everything that I need to get done, in the next week." She tried to push all horny thoughts out of her head, and concentrate on her packing list.

"What needs to be done?' He was leaning against the counter next to her, his shoulders brushing next to hers.

"The movers will be here at the end of the week, I'm just trying to come up with a plan on where to start."

"That's why the three of us are here, to help you." He smiled down at her.

"I know, thank you, Wednesday is the big, take things apart day."

"So you'll need big strong men with muscles to help?" He started flexing his arms for her.

She let out a laugh. "If you see any, be sure and send them my way!" He grabbed her around the waist, and started tickling her. "Filip..stop..." She started laughing falling against him.

"Tell me, who's the strongest man you know?"

"I don't know, who?" He started tickling her more, holding her against him. "Oh my God, please...it's you, it's you. You have the biggest muscles I've ever seen!"

"And don't you forget it!" He head was laying on his shoulder, his lips were inches from her ear. He gently started to trail kisses from her ear, to her cheek, then to her lips, lifting her up, against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss, caught up in the moment. His hands slide up her t-shirt, cupping her breast. She let out a gasp, as his hand made contact, she didn't push him away.

He was pressed against her, she could feel him, through his sweatpants, warning bells were sounding in the back of her brain. She didn't want to hear them, she just wanted to concentrate on how good it felt to be in his arms, to have him touching her. Somewhere, someone was looking out for her, Sarah started to cry, she pulled away from him. Pulling her t-shirt down, she left the kitchen, to go get the little girl.

Changing her diaper, and holding her close, she thanked her for waking up at that very second before she made a mistake. She didn't want to fall into bed with Filip, she didn't know if she was ready for that or if she ever would be. It still hurt her to think that he'd been with other woman in the last two years, when he was supposedly still in love with her.

She put Sara in her booster seat at the table, Filip had already the little girl breakfast. Sarah looked up at him, and smiled, pointing. "Da da da da!"

She watched his eyes fill with tears. "That's right my baby girl. I'm your Da." He leaned down kissing her, he looked at JC. It made him happy to think that she knew he was, she wasn't going to ruin it for him. She called most males da da, she called Cookie Monster Da da, just last night. She poured herself another cup of coffee, and started another pot for Jax and Tig.

She knew Shannon would be back this morning to help her pack, she took advantage of Filip being there. She stepped out onto the patio,with her cup of coffee, the sun just started to come up. She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, closing her eyes she thought the things she'd lost in the past two years. She couldn't stop her tears.

She heard the door open behind her, she didn't urn around to see who it was, she continued to drink her coffee, Jax placed his hand on her shoulder. "Everything okay darlin?"

"No, I need to know some things Jackson."

"If you're throwing out my full name it must be serious. What's on your mind Josephine?"

"I need to know who killed pop. Why Opie and Filip felt like they had to break my heart, and send me away? I need to know the how, and why Opie died?"

"That's a lot for so early in the morning?" She looked at him long and hard, she needed answers, she needed to know if Sarah's life would be in danger if she was associated with the club.

"I just need some answers...I have all this doubts." Jax gripped her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"What doubts? Opie loved you, he was out of his mind, not knowing where you were. He second guessed his decision everyday. Chibs, days after you left, he was having other charters look for you. He has been miserable for the last two years, he hasn't even looked at another woman in two years."

"What? With all the croweaters and sweetbutts around, he never took one of them back to his dorm room?"

"Darlin, the man is madly in love with you. He'd drink, profess his love for you to whoever would listen, tell us he mad a mistake sending you away, then go home alone. Even on the road, he'd ignore other woman."

She sat there gobsmacked, he never did really tell her that he'd slept with other woman in the last two years. He just acted shocked that she asked, and afraid to answer, she had just assumed.

"Opie loved you, he died in a prison brawl sanctioned by Damien Pope." He cupped her face. "His face will be avenged, I swear to you. Opie asked Tig and me to take care of you. He asked Filip to being you home, and love you, to make sure you were happy. Don't push him away JC!" He turned going inside the house.

She stared off into the distance, trying to sort her thought out, she still needed answers to her dad's death, she believed that's what caused this entire clusterfuck to begin with. Then there was the new information on Filip, she closed her eyes. She'd like to believe Jax wouldn't lie to her about something as important as this.

She heard the door open again, she smelled Shannon's perfume. "Good morning friend."

"Honey you have three men in there worried about you! Mind going in and letting them know that your not losing it?"

She turned to look at her friend. "What the hell are they freaking out about now?"

"Apparently you got way too heavy for goldilocks this morning. The crazy one is pissed at him for telling you about your brother and the Scottish hottie baby daddy is worried that your going to loose your shit. Oh and Sarah is now saying the word damn it, thanks to the crazy one."

JC let out a laugh. "And it's not even eight am! I guess I should go in and straighten some stuff out." She opened the door, walking into the kitchen she heard the three men arguing. Sarah was sitting in her high chair babbling "damnit! damnit!"

The three men were oblivious to the little girls words. JC cleared her voice. "Excuse me! Teller, I'm sorry, not sorry that I got heavy this morning, Trager watch your mouth, my baby is now cussing because of you. Telford I'm not made of glass I'm nor going to break!"

"You know she's mad when she uses only last names." Tig grumbled.

"If Sarah picks up any more colorful words I will wash your mouth out with soap!" She picked up the little girl, and carried her out of the room. The past two years, she'd been a shadow of her former self. it was time for her to be the strong woman that Gemma raised her to be. She didn't know is she and Filip would work out but maybe it was time for those walls to come down.

Thursday morning she walked through house for the last time, the boys were out by their bikes ready to head home. Shannon was loving on Sarah out by her car, wiping away her tears, JC walked out of her house. She hugged Shannon promising they'd get together in a few weeks, putting Sarah in her carseat, she left LA behind, and drove home to Charming.

XXX

It didn't take long to get settled into her new place, between the members of SAMCRO and the old ladies she was unpacked in hours, instead of days. Gemma had a few of the more reliable croweaters over fixing food for everyone. JC and Tara were sitting on the couch watching Abel, Tommy, and Sarah play. Gemma sat down beside them, laughing.

"This brings back memories when you were little, the four of you playing together." The three little ones continued to play together, quietly. JC looked up to see Filip watching her from the kitchen. A smile slowly spreading across his face, she knew that smile well, he was up to no good. She smiled at Gemma and Tara, excusing herself, she was going to put a stop to whatever diabolical plan he was coming up with.

She walked up to him, her eyes narrowing scanning his body, she didn't say a word. She'd used this look on him often in their past relationship, he knew what it meant, it often left him a little scared of her. "What's on your mind Josephine?"

This was the way he was going to play it, using her given name, no nickname, two can play at this game. "Whatever you have scheming in that Scottish head of yours Telford, put a stop to it!"

He smirked at her. "I noticed you don't have an alarm system installed, I can't leave you and my little love here unprotected tonight. I wouldn't be a very good old man, to you now would I? Guess I'll have to spend the night."

"We'll be fine for one night, you haven't been my old man for two years now, and you're not spending the night." She turned to walk away. He pulled her back to him, his hands sliding up her back, resting on her shoulder, where his crow was tattooed.

"I'll always be your old man, I know you still have my crow. There's no way in hell, I'm leaving the the two of you here alone tonight. I'll sleep in whatever bed you want me in! " He pulled her in for a quick kiss before releasing her. "Juice! I need you to install an alarm system!" He walked away leaving her in the kitchen, flushed and breathless.

XXX

After bath time JC and Sarah, had cuddled together in JC's king sized bed and fallen asleep. That's where Chibs had found them, he stood at the door looking at the two of them. His little girl curled up on Josey's chest, sucking her thumb, a handful of her mamma's hair in the other hand. The two of them looked so peaceful, he wanted to get in bed behind his woman, and wrap his arms around both of them, to keep them safe.

He walked further into the room, going near the bed, he could smell the baby lotion she'd used on Sarah. He crawled into the opposite side of the bed, laying down, planning on just watching them sleep for a short time. He was going to get up, and go to the guest room, but the five hour ride, and moving her in, left him exhausted, and he fell asleep. At some point during the night, he gravitated towards them, wrapping his arms around them, pulling them close, keeping them safe.

XXX

She woke up the next morning, feeling extremely warm,and feeling weighed down. Her eyes popped open, she found Filip, fast asleep next to her, his arms around her waist. Sarah was still asleep on her chest, her tiny hands wrapped up in her mommy's hair. She couldn't remember, how he came to be in bed with them. She remembered taking a bath with Sarah, then the two of them cuddling in bed together, they must have fallen asleep.

She wasn't going to lie to herself, it did feel good waking up in his arms again after all these years. "Good morning." She looked up, seeing his eyes open, his warm chocolate brown eyes staring at her.

"Morning." His hands cupped her face, leaned down, kissing her.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep, but I'm not going to lie, it was nice having you in my arms." She didn't know what to say to that, what's the correct response. Should she be honest with him, and just tell him.

Closing her eyes, she exhaled slowly, taking down the wall one brick at a time. "I was nice waking up in your arms, I've missed it." His hand started to caress her face, as he stared at her.

"Josey..." Whatever he was going to say, was interrupted by Sarah waking up and smiling at them. The little girl crawled over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his face. He wrapped his arms around her cuddling her to his chest. "Good morning, my little love."

XXX

He watched her as she left the room, disappearing into the bathroom, still holding Sarah to his chest, he smiled down at his daughter. "What do you say, you help me win your mamma back?" The little girl let out a giggle. "Yeah? I thought you'd like that."

He carried her to the other room, getting her changed, taking her to the kitchen, and cooking breakfast for the three of them. He was going to do whatever he had to, to win her heart back,


	5. Chapter 5

It was her first day of work, she was running around the house, trying to get herself and Sarah ready. Three days a week, she'd go to the hospital day care, the other two Gemma would watch her. The diaper bag was packed, Sarah was eating breakfast, all she had to do was get her cleaned up and dressed, then they would be ready to go.

She glanced at her watch, smiling, it had been a gift from Filip, he'd given it to her last night at dinner. He'd had the back inscribed:

 _We love you!_

 _Sarah and Fiip_

He'd been in a strange mood the last couple of weeks, ever since she woke up in his arms. He was spending time with them after work, and on weekends, but he wasn't pushing anything on her. He's kiss her before he'd leave, it was full of promise and passion, but he always left before it built up to more. Then last night he gave her the watch, telling her, she'd think of them, every time she looked at it.

She picked Sarah up, taking her to the bathroom, cleaning her up, she took her to the bedroom and got her dressed. The nice thing about working at a doctor's office, she didn't have to be there until eight-thirty. It was eight, she wanted to have some extra time to get Sarah settled into day care before she had to go to work. She was speeding just a little, anywhere else, and she would have been let go.

Here in good old Charming, the good old boys pulled you over for going a little over the speed limit. She waited patiently, for the officer, to approach her window. "Licenses and registration please."

She rolled her eyes. "Officer Hale, nice to see you." She smiled at David as he leaned down looking at her, a smile breaking on his face. "I'm late for my first day at work, any chance you'll let me go?"

"I don't know JC, you were speeding." She rolled her eyes, he was flirting with her, but if it got her out of a ticket, then she's flirt back. She heard a motorcycle riding up behind her, she saw Filip ride by, he eyed them as he rode by.

"Come on Davey, we go way back. I'll slow down, I promise. It's my first day, I want to get my daughter settled at day care." He looked in the backseat, smiling at her, patting her arm.

"I'll let you go with a warning, but slow it down."

She watched him walk back to his cruiser, she pulled out into traffic, and headed to the hospital, she only had ten minutes to get Sarah settled. She breezed through the doors, the doors of the day care, spent ten minutes getting her settled. She'd turned the paper work in last week, she hugged the little girl to her one last time before leaving to go down stairs to the office.

XXX

She was eating lunch with Tara, when Jax and Filip came in to see them. She smiled at Filip as he came near her, he leaned down kissing her. "Captain America pulled you over this morning to flirt with you" Jax asked laughing.

She rolled her eyes. "No, he didn't pull me over to flirt." She felt Filip's hand tighten on her thigh.

"He had a crush on you in high school, didn't he ask you to prom?"

"JAX! Stop talking! He pulled me over for speeding." She looked over at Filip, and saw jealously and anger in his eyes. "I wasn't even going that fast, anywhere else, and I wouldn't have gotten pulled over."

"You were speeding with our daughter in the car? I thought you said you didn't put our daughter's life in danger." His tone was angry.

"Now, wait just a damn minute Telford! I was going forty in a thirty-five, so I wasn't going at break neck speed." She got up leaving the table, he got up to follow her. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

"I'm sorry Josey. I know you would never do anything to hurt our baby girl." He lifted her chin up, to look him in the eyes. "Can I take you and Sarah out tonight?"

She smiled at him. "I'd like that, I need to get back to work." She leaned in to kiss him, leaving the cafeteria going back to the doctor's office to work.

XXX

Her first day wasn't too bad, one of the doctor's was a little of too friendly. One of the nurses, told her that was just his way, that once her new wore off, he'd stop hitting on her. She had to smirked, if Filip found out how friendly the doctor had gotten today, the man wouldn't be breathing for long. It wasn't anything she couldn't handle, she'd keep it to herself for now.

Dr. Cadiz didn't do anything too bad today, he brushed up against her a couple of times. His walked up behind her while she was charting, and massaged her shoulders, that was innocent enough. If it happened again, she'd put him in his place. She could handle her own shit. There was no need to upset any of the Sons and reek havoc.

She went to the day care, picked up Sarah and headed home, carrying her into the house, she set her in the floor with some toys. She kicked off her shoes in the laundry room, going out to the couch, she laid in the floor playing with Sarah. The little girl was crawling all over her, laying her head on her chest. She would kiss her face, and hug her.

She got up, scooping the little girl up in her arms. "Let's get ready, daddy will be here soon! We're going out to eat."

"Dada?" She laughed kissing her little face. "Mamma!" The little girl's hands patted JC's face. She turned on some music in the bedroom, putting the little girl down, she pulled herself up, she started bouncing, and swaying back and forth to the music, JC laughed. She took her scrubs off, tossing them into the hamper.

JC wasin a good mood, she decided to join her daughter, she was dancing around the room in her bra and panties, Sarah giggled, and started dancing harder. JC didn't see Filip leaning against the door frame watching her, a smile on his face, desire in his eyes. She spun around, stopping when she saw him. "Filip..."

He walked over, pulling her into his arms kissing her, pulling her close to him. "You're so beautiful."

"Dada luv momma." Sarah clapped her hands pointing at the two of them. Filip released JC from his embrace, picking up their daughter.

"Yes, da loves your mamma." He looked at JC, winking at her and smiling. She went to the closet, picking out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. She pulled her hair down from the bun, she'd been wearing all day, running her hands through her hair. She walked over to them, wrapping her arm around his waist, leaning in she kissed him.

"Feed me Telford, I'm starving." She turned to walk away from him, his arm pulled her back to him. He kissed her again.

"Yes ma'am." He led them out the door to his truck, putting Sarah into the carseat that he had bought. He took them to a local pizza joint, she ordered Sarah pasta, and bread sticks. The little girl got into her food, she had sauce everywhere, Filip laughed and took pictures. They had ice cream for dessert, Sarah made a bigger mess with it, bur JC, laughed and cleaned her up.

Once they got home, Filip helped with bath time, Sarah splashed both her parents, giggling when they playfully fussed at her. He took the little girl from JC's arms, taking wanting to get his daughter ready for bed. JC went into her bedroom, peeling off her wet clothes, tossing them into the hamper. She was standing in her room, wearing a pair of boy short panties and a tank top.

Filip's arms wrapped around her waist, his lips kissed her shoulder, where his crow was still tattooed. His lips moved up along her neck, to her jaw ling, stopping at her ear. "You're so gorgeous."

She turned around facing him. "Please, my hips and thighs..." His hands moved down to cup them, pulling them towards him.

"You're perfect, every inch of you." His lips were on hers, his tongue sliding her mouth, she wrapped her arms around him, returning his kiss. He lifted her up, holding her against him. He carried her to the bed, laying her down, he laid down with her pulling her on top of him. His hands were in her hair, his hands slipped under her tank top.

"Filip..." She looked down at him, hearing his phone ring made her want to cry. He let out a groan, pulling it out of his pocket.

"Aye. I'll be there in five minutes." She rolled off of him, laying on the bed. He rolled over hoovering over her, brushing the hair from her face. "I've got club business, lock up and set the alarm when I leave. I love you." He leaned down to kiss her, she cupped his face kissing him back.

"I love you too. Be careful and come home to us." She saw the look of surprise in his eyes, he lowered his head kissing her again.

"Always."

XXX

She dropped Sarah off at Gemma's house, then drove to work, she was digging in her purse, looking for her badge when Dr. Cadiz walked up behind her putting his hands on her. She flinched at his touch, enough was enough, she spun around and faced him. "Let's get something straight, I don't want you touching me, or brushing up against me. The next time it happens, I won't be responsible for what happens to you."

"What are you going to do?" The doctor laughed in her face.

"I could handle it myself, or tell my boyfriend and my family. Did I mention that I have ties to the Sons?" She watched as his eyes got big, she shoved him back. "My old man is a member, and I grew up in the club."

"I'm sorry..." She walked away, leaving him in the parking lot. She hoped he would stop, saying something now before it escalated, it was a possibility that she wouldn't have to get HR or the Sons involved. She went into the office dropping her things in her desk drawer, she grabbed a chart and went to see her first patient of the day.

It was a busy day in the office, she worked through lunch, she was worried about Filip, he'd been gone since last night, and he hadn't checked in with her. Dr. Cadiz was being an asshat, and it was contiguous. The other doctors in the practice, were being just as horrible, Tuesdays were her late night. She didn't leave the hospital until six.

She drove across town to pick up Sarah, Gemma had fed the little girl and had her ready for bed. She drove home, at least tomorrow was just a half day, she'd be done by one, and she and Sarah could go to the park and play. She pulled into the drive, smiling at seeing Filip there waiting for her. She opened the garage, and pulled in, he walked in, helping her get Sarah out of the backseat.

She shut the garage, following him into the house, he carried Sarah inside, sitting her on the floor, with some toys. He pulled her onto his lap, his arms wrapping around her. "You look tired sweetheart. How was your day?"

"Busy, long, filled with asshole doctors... How was yours?" He kissed her, his hands moving up her back.

"Same except for the asshole doctors." She laughed, wrapping her arms around him.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" She laid back to look into his eyes, her hands playing with his hair. "Tomorrow is my short day, I'm done by one. I thought Sarah and I could go to the park."

"One? I think I could be freed up by then." She leaned in to kiss him. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I was going to make some popcorn." He frowned at her, his arms tightening around her.

"Go get comfortable, put our little love down for the night, I'll order take out."

She leaned in to kiss him. "That sounds wonderful." She got off his lap, picking up the little girl from the floor, she carried her towards the bedroom. Sitting down in the rocking chair, she cuddled, the little girl in her arms, before putting her down to sleep. She went to her own room, stripping out of her scrubs, she pulled on some sleep shorts and a tank top.

She spritzed on some perfume, and undid her braid, she walked into the darkened livingroom. The room was lit up with candles, there was soft music playing, Filip was in the kitchen, plating their food. She leaned against the door, staring at his back. "You've been busy."

He turned around smiling at her. "I'll admit, I already had it planned." He handed her a long stemmed pink rose. Wrapping his hand around her neck he pulled her close for a kiss. "Dance with me."

"What?" She thought he was kidding, he took the rose from her, wrapping his arms around her, he started to sway with her. She laid her head on his shoulder, forgetting about the take out, just concentrating on being in his arms. She raised her head off his shoulder, to look into his eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him.

"Mo chridhe ( _My heart)_." He whispered in her ear, she loved it when he spoke Gaelic to her. She pulled back looking at him, caressing his cheeks, she gently kissed his scared cheeks. "Let's eat before it gets cold." He took her hand leading her to the table, pulling out the chair for her. He leaned down kissing her shoulder, placing a plate in front of her.

"You remembered." It was food from her favorite Italian, place.

He looked at her, smiling. "Love, I remember everything about you, about us. I remember you leaving a basket of teas, and a container of Scottish shortbread in my dorm room for me so I wouldn't be so home sick. I remember how cute you looked blushing when I thanked you, when I kissed your forehead, and you blushed deeper."

"The man I had a huge crush on had just talked to me, gave me his own personal nickname, then kissed me. I thought I might just die." His hand covered hers.

"I remember the first time I kissed you, thinking that the club would rip my balls off for the thoughts I was having about you, but thinking it would be so worth it."

"Is that why you took that skanky whore..." His lips silenced hers, making her stop.

"When you came home a month later, with your little make over, I thought I was going to loose my damn mind. Between some of the Tacoma boys and the prospects..." She smiled at him.

"I only had eyes for you, you were the only one I wanted back then."

"And now?" She could see the desperation in his eyes.

"You're the only man I've ever wanted. The only man I've ever been with..." He pushed his chair back, picking her up from hers, holding her against him.

"The two years you were gone, I was never with another woman...I should have told you when you asked. But when you brought up being with another man..."

"I assumed the worst...I'm sorry." He kissed her passionately, she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Make love to me Filip."

"Are you sure? I don't want to push you..."

"You aren't, I want you. Unless you don't want me, then I can totally take a cold shower, and try to take care of myself..." She heard him growl at her, as he carried her to the bedroom, tossing her on the bed.

"I'll always want you!" He crawled into bed with her pulling her close to him.

XXX

She lat satisfied, and exhausted against him, out of breath, they had made up for lost time. She felt his hands running up and down her back. "What are you thinking about love?"

"That I love you, and how absolutely fantastic that was..." She heard him chuckle. "I mean I haven't had anyone to compare it to...so for all i know it might just be meh!"

She was flipped onto her back. "You won't be comparing anytime soon, you're mine. And as I recall, you didn't think it was meh, all four times, I believe you were screaming my name."

"That isn't very gentlemanly, bringing it up that I was screaming your name and as I recall I wasn't the only one screaming." She felt him swat her backside. "I do believe I heard you yelling out Mary Mother of Christ...Josey! Several times." She started drifting off to sleep in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too." For that night, they were happy, they had come full circle, but nothing stays perfect in Charming. All hell was about to break loose, that could threaten their new found happiness.

 **AN: *Cue dramatic music* Just FYI, today is my 25th wedding Anniversary, so this weekend the hubs is whisking me away on a second honeymoon, so there will be no updates until Sunday night. But we still have tonight and tomorrow baby. I didn't attend for this to happen yet, but what can say sometimes my characters control me. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

She was at her desk catching up on her charting, there was a lull in her patient load. It was Tuesday, she still had two more hours before she could leave, Filip would pick up Sarah, and go home and start dinner. In the past three weeks, they'd set up a nice routine, she was getting use to him being around again. She smiled thinking about what she was going home to.

"JC, you have a patient in exam room two." Peggy om of the nurses walked by her desk.

"Thank you. Are they all worked up?"

"His name is August Marks, he's ready to be seen by you."

"Thank you Peggy." She got up from her desk, walking into the exam room, carrying the tablet, with Mr. Marks' information brought up on the screen. She put a smile on her face.

"Hello Mr. Marks, I'm Josephine Winston. What seems to be troubling you today?"

"I'm congested, I think I have a sinus infection." She sat down on the stool across from the man taking notes, while listening to him.

She stood up, crossing the room, she examined him. "I'm going to prescribe you some antibiotics, if you aren't feeling better in two weeks please come back and see me."

"Thank you Miss. Winston."

"I hope you feel better." She smiled at him, she walked out of the room, to her desk. She finished up with his chart, and moved on to the next patient. She stayed busy for the rest of the afternoon. She'd just seen her last patient as was charting, the nurses were finishing up in the exam rooms, and leaving for the day. She felt hands on her shoulders, she flinched, knocking the hands off her.

"Dr. Cadiz, I thought you understood, how I felt about this."

"Come on JC, don't be a prude. I know how things are, you're part of a biker gang." She had jumped up out of her chair, an was backing up from him.

"It's a club for Harley enthusiasts, not a gang." The reply just rolled off her tongue, the doctor, kept walking towards her. He pushed her against the wall, his hands trapping her. She silently cursing herself, for letting herself get cornered. His hands ran down, her chest cupping her breast, squeezing them painfully. She kneed him in the crotch, shoving him to the ground.

She bent down to whisper in his ear. "Don't touch me ever again." She grabbed her things, and stormed out of the office. She ran into the hospital administrator, the woman wasn't JC's biggest fan because of her last name and affiliation with the MC, but she had no choice but to go to her about this problem.

XXX

She walked in the door over a hour late, Gemma was pacing her livingroom. "Where have you been baby? Chibs, Jax, and Tiggy are getting ready to send out search parties to look for you!" Gemma saw her tear stained face. "What's wrong?"

"Can you call and tell them I'm home? I need a minute to myself..." She wondered into the master bathroom, pulling off her scrub top, she studied the bruises on her ribs, stomach, and back. After she left Margret's office, she'd been jumped in the parking lot, she pulled off her pants, her legs were just as bruised. She was going to have to explain the bruises away, she wasn't sure how she was going to do it, she'd just crawled into her car, and come home after.

They stayed away from her face, not one single blow landed there. "Jesus baby, what the hell happened?" Gemma had come into the bathroom.

"I was attacked in the parking lot...they wore masks." The front door opened, they heard boots coming down the hall. Filip was standing in the door, she caught a glimpse of anger in his eyes, but it was replaced quickly with concern, when he saw her.

"Josey?" He looked her up and down, his hands gently moving over her body. "What happened to you? We're you in an accident?"

"Filip, I'm fine..." She leaned against the counter.

"Answer me, where you in an accident?"

"I was attacked in the parking lot, when I left work tonight. Two men wearing masks..." She wasn't about to tell him about Dr. Cadiz, that would only set him off.

"Did you get checked out? He picked her up, carrying her to the bed, laying her down gently.

"I crawled into my car after, and just came home. I'm fine..." She touched the side of his face, trying to reassure him.

"Gemma, can you stay a little longer? I need to go back to the club."

"Sure baby."

He leaned down kissing her. "Lay here and rest, I'll be back soon." He slammed out of the house, riding back to the club.

XXX

Jax saw the look on Chibs face when he came storming into the clubhouse. "Is she okay?"

"Two men attacked her in the parking lot at the hospital Jackie...she's bruised up."

"JUICE!"

"Yeah?" The young man walked up, beside the president. "What do you need?"

"Hack into the hospital security footage, the parking lot, the last two hours. JC was attacked..."

Juice went over to his corner, going to work, he had a feeling they would be busy tonight, hunting down the men that hurt JC. Chibs drank a beer, trying to get his mind off his old lady's battered body. There hadn't been any threats, issued at the club lately, he would have been on top of it, is she had been in danger. From now on, he'd make sure someone was with her coming and going to work, if he couldn't be there.

"I've got something!" Juice called out, both Jax and Chibs went over to watch. They watched as two large men, walked up behind her, on grabbing her from behind and holding her, while the other took shots at her. She fought back, until she couldn't anymore, she was dropped to the ground, where the both took turns, kicking her.

She rolled in a ball, trying to protect herself, once they took off running, Chibs watched her crawl to her car. "Jesus, they could have killed her Jackie."

"Go home and take care of her. We'll find out who's responsible, make them pay." Chibs got up, leaving the clubhouse, riding home. The imagine of her getting beat, kept going through his mind, the whole time. He pulled into the drive, wanting nothing more then to lay down beside her, and hold her in his arms. he walked into the house, Gemma was in the kitchen, putting a couple of casseroles on the counter, to cool.

"Hey baby! I cooked a couple of meals, so Josephine wouldn't have to worry about it. Tara came over amd checked her out, gave her something for pain, got her off work until Monday. Said she fell down the stairs."

"Thanks for staying."

"You take care of my girl."

"You know I will." He walked Gemma to the door, hugging her before she walked out. Locking up the house, he turned out the lights, making his way to the bedroom. He stood at the door, watching her sleep. He undressed, and carefully climbed into bed with her, gently pulling her into his arms.

"I love you Filip." She curled up against him.

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head.

XXX

She felt like she'd been run over by a truck, she winced as she pushed herself from the bed, going into the bathroom. She needed to get ready for work, before she got Sarah up, Filip was already gone for the day. She was already hurting, just moving around, trying to get into the shower, she could just imagine, the hell she'd feel going to work.

She'd just stared, she couldn't miss work already, she had to push herself. Standing under the spray of hot water, her muscles, loosened up, but it still hurt to move. Stepping from the shower, she wrapped the towel around her body, Filip stood at the door. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Getting ready for work." She winced with every move she made, trying to hide it, but he didn't miss anything. He walked up behind her, his hands gently resting on her shoulders.

"My sweet girl, you're going back to bed to rest, you can barely move. Tara has you off until Monday, she's already contacted the office you work in."

"I just started, I can't miss..." He cupped her face, kissing her softly.

"Take a pain pill, and lay back down. I'm taking care of my girls to day. i will put you to bed myself..." She knew better then to test him, she dried off, went into the bedroom, put on clean panties, a tank top, and shorts. She crawled into bed, frowning at him. "Do you realize, that Sarah looks exactly like you when she frowns?"

She smiled at him. "Just wait until she shows her Telford temper, she has your scowl."

He smirked at her. "Is that so?"

"I'm afraid so, she has your temper and stubbornness too. Everyone know I don't have a temper, and I'm not stubborn either." He leaned down to kiss her.

"There's a whole clubhouse full of men that would argue with you love."

"It's called being passionate and independent." She smiled at him. "Once Sarah is twenty-five she'll be passionate and independent like me, until then she takes after you." She laughed when he growled at her.

"I'm going to make some breakfast, then we're going to spend the day together as a family." She watched him leave the room, propping herself up on some pillows she turned on the TV. She heard little feet running in the hall, then giggling, Sarah appeared at her door.

"Mamma, I get up!"

"Did you get out of bed by yourself?" The little girl nodded, smiling. "Aren't you a big girl." She helped the little girl climb in bed with her, thinking it was time to convert the crib, into a toddler bed. She heard Filip's panicked voice calling for Sarah, as he tore through the house. "She's in here." He appeared in the door looking relieved.

"I thought...after last night, I was afraid that..." He stared at the two of them in bed together.

"She climbed out of her bed, she's a big girl." He came set down on the bed with them, scooping the little girl up in his arms, kissing the side of her face.

"You little monkey!" Sarah growled at him, like she has heard him do before, patting his face.

"Her crib will need to be converted into a toddler bed, since she can climb out of the crib."

"I'll do it this afternoon. I'm going to go change her, breakfast is ready." He lowered down to kiss her. He carried Sarah out of the room, she slowly pushed herself out of the bed, and made her way to the kitchen. She was kinda of glad, she wouldn't be at work today, she had filed sexual harassment against Dr. Cadiz last night. He would be informed of them today.

She needed to tell Filip about it, she knew he would loose his shit over it, and he had every right to. She just hoped to talk him out of going over and beating the hell out of him. He carried a giggling little girl into the kitchen, putting her in the booster chair. "I need to tell you something later."

He looked at her, covering her hand, with his. "Is everything okay love?"

She really didn't know how to answer that, she just looked at him. "I don't know." She looked down, because she really didn't know how he was going to react, considering she'd kept this from him.

"Hey! I love you, my sweet girl!" He cupped her face, she placed a kiss on the palm of his hand.

"I love you too." She picked at her breakfast, not having much of an appetite. She could feel his eyes on her, she bit her bottom lip.

"Are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" She got up from the table, carrying her plate to the sink, exhaling slowly. She turned to face him.

"I wasn't late because of the beat down I took in the parking lot last night, I mean that helped. I was late mostly because I was filing a sexual harassment complaint last night." He didn't say anything or move, he just stared at her.

"Who? What? Where? When?" his jaw was clinched, he was trying to control his temper, she could see it. She wiped a tear away, from the corner of her eye.

"One of the doctor's in the office that I work in, starting on day one. It started with him rubbing up against me, massaging my shoulders on the first day, on the second day he grabbed me in the parking lot."

He jumped up from his chair, standing in front of her. "You're just now telling me?"

"After the parking lot incident, I told him to stop, that I was associated with the sons. that I was with a member. If he touched me again, that you and the whole club would come after him. It put a stop to it, until yesterday."

"He put his hands on you?"

"Filip please..."

"Tell me!" He snapped! Sarah jumped, and started crying, JC pushed away from him, going to the little girl, she scooped her up, cleaning her up, she carried her into the livingroom, putting the baby down with toys. He was standing behind her, he spun her around. "Tell me."

"He backed me against the wall, pinning me there, he grabbed my breasts, and squeezed them. It was my fault for letting him corner me, I kneed him, and shoved him down, so I could get away." The tears were streaming down her face, his hands cupped her face.

Wiping the tears away. "Give me his name, he can't get away with touching what's mine."

"Please Filip, i know it's a pride thing, but I don't want you getting into trouble because of me...it's not worth it." He pulled her into his arms, holding her carefully.

"I want his name, you can give it to me or I can have Juice find it."

"Ethan Cadiz." She laid her head on his chest. "Please don't kill him, I mean he deserves it but"

"I will take care of him, he won't bother you." He gently kissed her.

XXX

Later that night after Sarah was in bed, they sat on the couch together, he pulled her into his arms. "Don't ever be afraid to tell me things, especially when it's something that could hurt you. If anything ever happened to you, I couldn't take loosing you."

"I'm sorry, I thought I could handle it myself, and keep you for the big things." She smiled at him.

He caressed her face, kissing her. "No more handling shit on your own, I have you. I love you Josey, it's my job to protect you and Sarah, keeping you both safe."

"I love you too, and you know it goes both ways. You can tell me anything, I'm your old lady, I'll always have your back Filip." She looked into his eyes, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Let's go to bed."

He smiled at her, lifting her up from the couch, carrying her to bed.

XXX

It was Sunday afternoon, JC had gone over to Gemma's to help start cooking for family dinner, she was still sore from Tuesday, but it wasn't as bad. She was laughing with Gemma about some of the trouble she use to get into. "I was always innocent, it was Jax and Opie that ere the trouble makers."

Jax came walking into the kitchen carrying Tommy. "What bull crap is this? You were the brains, when we'd get caught, you'd cry and get away with murder. Poor Ope and I would have to pay for your crimes."

She let out a laugh. "That's totally true!" Filip came in carrying Sarah, she smiled and waved when she saw Thomas.

"What's true?" He leaned in kissing JC.

"That I was an angel, and Jax and Opie were hell raiders." She smiled at him, he let out a laugh.

"I know that's not even true. I remember all the shit you got into when you were sixteen." She elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hey! Who's side are you on Telford?" She frowned at him.

"I just hope our little love doesn't take after you, or we're in trouble." He smiled down at her kissing her again.

"I have a feeling Sarah is going to be a little hell raiser no matter who she takes after. If she takes after me, she'll no how to hide it better."

Jax laughed at the both. "You're both screwed."

"You don't have any room to talk Teller!" The rest of the night was filled with laughs and memories of the past. She looked around the table, smiling at her family, she'd missed this over the past two years.

XXX

She drove home, with Sarah in the backseat later that night, Filip and some of the guys headed out on club business after dinner. She unlocked the front door carrying Sarah into the house, she walked over to the keyboard to put in the code to re-set the alarm. It wasn't on, she found that strange, Filip would never, leave the alarm off, especially knowing that it would just be the two of them coming home.

She heard a noise behind her, she turned seeing an object coming down towards her head. She hit the panic button on the keyboard as she was hit and went to the floor. Sarah was taken from her arms, she struggled to get up, going after the person dressed in black. The room, spun around, she slid down the wall. "Sarah!" She was crawling across the floor, trying to go after the person carrying Sarah away.

Her head throbbed, everything went black.

 **AN: OOOOOOOOO! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chibs looked at his phone, it was the panic alarm text that came from the house, Jax, Tig, and Happy, looked at their phones at the same time. The men jumped up from the table, running to their bikes, heading to the house. Pulling up in front of the house, it was completely dark, the front door was wide open.

"Jax and Happy go in the back, Tig and me are in the front."

"Remember we don't know where or if Sarah and JC are in the house. Jax said. Chibs heart was beating out of control, all four men had their guns out entering the house. Entering the house, there was broken glass from windows, the livingroom was trashed. All four men were moving slowly through the house, they could hear a Sarah crying.

It was muffled, and distance. "JOSEY!" Chibs was calling for her, walking through the house, going into the little girls room they looked through it, nothing. They moved to the master bedroom, the baby's crying was louder, looking around, they didn't see Sarah. Jax moved to the closet, pulling it open, there was a tablet, with a video of Sarah crying.

Chibs fell to his knees, running his hands over his hair. "Christ Jackie! Where are they?" He heard the crying again, it was getting louder, Tig walked in carrying sarah in his arms. The little girl, dived for her father's arms, burying her face into his chest. "Jackie, can you call Tara?"

He cuddled the little girl to his chest, wondering where Josey was, feeling panicked that she hadn't been found yet. Happy came into the room, carrying Josey in his arms. "She's unconscious, taped and gagged in the closet in the other bedroom. She's had her head busted open." Happy laid her on the bed, cutting the tape from her hands and feet. He pulled it away from her mouth.

Chibs sat down on the bed beside her, his hand cupping her face. "Chibs, there's more video," Jax gave him the tablet and pushed play, a figure dressed in black appeared on the screen.

"The next time, we'll kill her and the brat! Unless you give us what we want, we'll be in contact." The screen went black. Chibs felt his rage slowly starting to boil, his child and his old lay's life had been put in danger. How was he suppose to deal with that? He watched as Josey's eyes, started to flutter open, she sat up fast, a panicked look in her eyes.

"SARAH, THEY HAVE SARAH!" She was trying to get up, it took Happy and Jax both to hold her down.

"Josey baby, she's right here. Look at me." She looked over at the sound of Filip's voice. He moved closer to her, pulling her to him, with his free arm. He just wanted to hold his girls, until his heart stopped beating out of control. Then he wanted to find the bastard that was threatening them, and rip them to shreds.

XXX

Tara came over, checking Sarah over, the little girl was fine. Then she moved on to JC, Tara had to stitch the side of her head up, Gemma sent some of the Croweaters over to help clean up the mess. She didn't want to let Sarah go, the two of them were cuddling in the king sized bed together. Sarah was asleep on her chest, she was dozing off, against her pillows.

She woke up when Filip came into the room, he laid down on the bed next to her. "Tell me what happened?"

"I came home, the alarm wasn't on, I heard a noise, i turned to see what it was, I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye. I saw something coming down on the side of my head...I fell to the ground. The person pulled Sarah from my arms, I tried to get up and go after them, but I passed out. I'm sorry, I didn't keep our baby safe..."

"What are you talking about?" He pulled her into his arms. "Josey, she's safe, you're both safe." He cupped her face, kissing her. She curled up against him, with Sarah still cuddled to her chest, she fell asleep. She woke up at three in the morning, Sarah had moved over to Filip's chest. She got up from the bed, going into the livingroom.

She curled up on the couch, turning on the TV, finding a movie to watch. Filip was standing in front of her, looking down at her. "Baby, come back to bed."

"I can't sleep, I don't want to disturb you." She kept laying on the couch, he laid down behind her, pulling her against him.

"I woke up, and you were gone." He kissed the side of her neck. "i was worried."

"I'm fine." She laid back against him, letting out a sigh. She rolled to her back, he was looking down at her, he leaned down kissing her.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Sarah. I promise you. I love you, I'm not going to let you go again." He kissed her again, she ran her hands under his wife beater. He deepened the kiss, pulling her on top of him, his hands sliding under her tank top. He broke off the kiss, looking at her.

"Let's go back to bed." She smiled down at him, he rolled her to her side, getting up, he picked her up off the couch. Wrapping her legs around his waist, carrying her to their bedroom.

XXX

"I think you should stay home and rest!" Filip was following her from room to room.

"I'm going to be fine, I need to go back to work." She wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry so much." She stood on tip toes kissing him, she started to walk away.

He rolled his eyes, pulling her back to him, his hands touching her face. "Easier said then done. I'm going to worry about you." He lowered his lips to hers, his tongue moved over hers.

"Are you following me to work or is some cute little fresh prospect?" She smiled at him, she felt him swat her ass.

"Cute little fresh prospect?" He raised his eyebrow at her, she laughed. His hands cupped her ass, lifting her up against him. "I think I'll be following you to work."

She winked at him, patting his cheeks. "Good! Why don't you go wake up our daughter, and get her ready." She pulled away from him, walking over to the closet, pulling on a pair of scrubs. She wasn't looking forward to going to work, and facing Dr. Cadiz today, he was probably going to make her life a living hell. She still had a headache from the night before, but she'd be fine.

She went into the kitchen, Sarah was sitting in her seat, she giggled and pointed. "Mamma!"

"Hi baby!" She leaned down kissing her. "What did daddy fix you?" The little girl point to her plate.

"Pannycakes!" The little girl was enjoying her breakfast. She went over, pouring herself a cup of coffee, leaning against the counter, Filip stood in front of her.

"Are you going to eat some breakfast?" He was handing her a plate as he asked, in the past, she never ate breakfast, once he moved in, he made sure she ate. The first morning she tried to skip breakfast, he frowned at her, letting her know that she needed to take better care of herself. From that morning on, she didn't skip breakfast, she took the plate from him, and went to sit down at the table.

She let her mind wander as she ate her breakfast, she wanted more children, especially now that she and Filip were back together. Maybe once Sarah was two, they could start trying again, if he even wanted to have more. She didn't even know how he felt about it, they still had eight months before Sarah was two. "What's going on in that head of yours Josey?"

"I was thinking about the possibility of more children. Not anytime real soon, but maybe sometime after Sarah turns two, I'd like to have another one, and I don't even know how you even feel about it..." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

"I want to have more children with you, as soon as you're ready..." She kissed him back, she was afraid he wouldn't want anymore. She was excited that he wanted more children. She glanced at her watch, realizing it was later then what she had thought. Filip picked up Sarah, taking her down the hall to get her cleaned up, and ready to the day.

She loaded the dishwasher, grabbed her bags, heading towards the garage, he put Sarah in her carseat. He followed her to the hospital, pulling in behind her, walking them inside. "Don't leave the building until I come back for you this afternoon."

"Alright, I will stay here." He pulled her in for a kiss.

"I mean it Josey."

"I know...chill out all ready!" She went inside the office to get ready for her day, praying that it wasn't going to be the day from hell.

XXX

So far the day had been a totally crappy, the doctors had been jackasses all morning, she had to bite her tongue several times to keep from telling them off. She'd been busy all morning with patients, she was behind on her charting, and when she finally made it to lunch, all eyes were on her. The hospital gossip/rumor mill was a busy one, she sat by herself that day.

She heard the murmurs of whispers about the scandal with her and Dr. Cadiz, she just rolled her eyes and ate her lunch. She knew she'd have to have tough skin, to get through this. She saw Margret Murphy walking straight for her, she couldn't read the expression on her face.

"Josephine, I need you to stop by my office after lunch."

"Sure Margret, I'm almost done eating. Say ten minutes?"

"I"ll see you then." Margret walked away from the table, grabbing a cup of coffee, then leaving. JC finished her lunch, then headed to Margret's office,trying to prepare for whatever might be coming her way. She walked down the hall, other staff member's would stop and stare at her. She took a deep breathe as she stood in front of Margret's door, knocking, she waited for the door to be opened.

XXX

The door opened Margret was standing in the doorway, she could see Rita from HR already in the office, and Dr. Cadiz. Her skin started to ceawl seeing him sitting there, she walked in, finding a seat.

Rita stood up, smiling at JC. "We're having this meeting in hopes to find a peaceful resolution to this conflict."

"I'm willing to forgive and forget, if she is." Dr. Cadiz smiled at JC.

She sat there, looking at the man like he'd grown an extra head. "Try keeping your hands to yourself, would be job one."

"I've never touched you." She started to shake her head, not believing the bull shit that was coming from his mouth. "Maybe it's just your wishful thinking."

"Do you have anything to add Josephine?" Rita asked.

"Day one he was finding reasons to touch me, my second day he grabbed me in the parking lot. I made it clear that he should keep his hands to himself. I thought he got the message, then last week, he cornered me and molested me in the office."

He smirked. "That's not how it happened, she came after me." She clinched her jaw, trying not to loose her temper. "She's been after me since day one, I told her I wasn't interested, that I had a fiancee. She only filed this harassment case to get me back."

"I'm involved with someone, I have been since I moved back to Charming. I have no interest in a personal relationship with Dr, Cadiz." Her fuse was running short, she couldn't believe this crap.

Rita stood up. "I think it would be best, if you both were placed on leave, until we investigate this claim more." JC stood up from her chair, ready to leave. She left Margret's office, heading back to the doctor's office. She grabbed her things, leaving the office, tears streaming down her face. She went to the daycare picking up Sarah, she left, driving over to TM.

XXX

She pulled into the parking lot, noticing the the bikes were gone, she climbed from the car, getting Sarah out, she walked over to the office. Gemma looked up seeing her, frowning. "Baby, what are you doing here?"

She flopped herself on the couch, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I've been put on leave."

"What happened?" She told her everything that had happened, she leaned against the couch. "What's Chibs going to do?"

She rolled her eyes. "The usual, what any man would do in his position." Sarah was playing on the floor, with the toys that JC had packed. "I'm just so mad, I wanted to smack the smug look off his face."

"I know baby, but let your old man take care of this." She patted her knee.

"Speaking of, where are the guys?"

"They left a hour ago, I have no idea where they went." JC sat back against the couch, exhausted at this point. "Why don't you go take a nap in the clubhouse, I'll take care of this little angel."

"That would be awesome, thanks." She gets up, and leaves the office. Walking across the lot, you walk into the clubhouse going to Filip's dorm room, curling up in his bed you fall asleep.

XXX

Chibs came storming out of the hospital, saddling his bike, ready to kill, he just wasn't sure who. "Calm down, and tell us what's going on." Bobby put his hand on his shoulder.

"After telling her not to leave without me, she left. I have no clue where she or Sarah are. She isn't answering her phone. I don't know if they're safe..."

Bobby looked at him, feeling sorry for his brother. "Let's go back to the clubhouse, get Juice to track her phone. We'll find her." He broke every speed limit law between the hospital and TM, to get there quickly. He pulled into the lot, feeling relief when he saw her car, he parked his bike, throwing his helmet down, he stormed into the clubhouse.

"JOSEPHINE!" He bellowed as he entered the clubhouse, seeing her standing at the bar. Gemma was holding Sarah, both woman looked at him, the little girl's face screwed up and started to cry. He walked over to her, grabbing her arm, dragging her back to his dorm room.

"Filip, stop you're hurting me." He pushed her in the room, slamming the door shut.

"I told you not to leave without me!" He had pushed her against the door, he was glaring at her.

"I forgot, I was..."

"You put your life and our daughter's life in danger! I don't want to hear your excuses!" She could see the anger in his eyes, he had her pinned against the door.

"Filip, please your scaring me."

"Good! I won't have you putting my daughter's life in danger again!"

"Excuse me? Her life is in danger constantly because of you and this fucking club!" She felt her rage boiling over between the shit storm at work and now this, she had enough. She shoved him away from her. "You can sleep here tonight!" She grabbed her purse, leaving the room, she went out got Sarah and left.

XXX

She cried all the way home, not paying attention to the car tailing her, she pulled into the drive. Getting out of the car, she went to get Sarah out of the car, when someone pulled in behind her. Dr. Cadiz got out of his car, glaring at her, he grabbed her, shoving her against the car.

"I'm going to show you what sexually harassment really is!" He threw her to the ground, straddling her hips he started to rip her shirt open, laughing. She fought back, she could hear Sarah crying in the car. He leaned down to kiss her, she bit down on his lip, he let out a curse, his hands wrapped around her throat, squeezing.

In the distance she heard the sound of motorcycles.

 **AN: I may get a another short chapter out tonight, if not the next update will be Sunday! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

She's struggling trying to break his hold, her vision is starting to blur, she took her thumbs and pressed them into his eye sockets. He cried out in pain, his grip loosening, she pushed him off of her. Rolling to her knees, she grabs her keys, he's already standing. She delivers a kick to his knees, watching him fall to the ground.

She grabs her keys from the ground, reaching into the car, she pulls Sara out of her carseat, and ran towards the front door. She heard her name being called, but the voice didn't registrar. Her hands were shaking as she attempt to unlock the front door, hands covered hers. Fear over took, her, she turned at started to fight with one hand.

Two hands grabbed her shoulders and shook Her. "JOSEY!" She blinked a couple of times before she focused on Filip's face, she melted into him. His arms wrapped around her, pulling against him. "You're safe." He pulled back looking at her, noticing her torn shirt, and the bruises on her neck. "Who did this?"

"Ethan Cadiz..." He guided his family into the house, taking Sarah from her arms. She was shaking, as she went to the bedroom to change clothes. She curled up on the bed, just wanting to forget the day. Feeling the bed dipping down, she raised her head, Filip was sitting next to her.

His hands ran on along her thigh. "I'm going after him, I can't let this go on. He's put his hands on you for the last time." She sat up, wrapping her arms around him, burring her face in his neck.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, his arms tightened around her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He pulled back caressing her face. "I didn't mean the things I said...I know you always put our daughter's safety first. Can you ever forgive me for the things i said/ For scarring you?"

"We both said hurtful things, I love you Filip. Of course I forgive you, only if you forgive me..." Sarah came running into their room, climbing onto the bed, wrapping her tiny arms around her parents. He leaned in kissing her, as their daughter giggled.

XXX

She rolled over, watching him sleep, he looked so peaceful and relaxed. She touched the side of his face, raising up, she lowered her face to his, kissing him. She felt him waking up slowly, his arms pulled her on top of him. His mouth opened to hers, she slipped her tongue into his mouth, she heard him moan.

"Good morning." She whispered into his ear.

"It's going to be love." He rolled her over to her back, looking down into her face. She smiled up at him, her hands cupping his face, brushing his hair out of his face. "I want to take you on a ride later, Gemma is going to watch Sarah."

"That will be nice, it's been a while since you've taken me out on your bike." He buried his face in the side of her neck, trailing kisses along her jaw line.

"I don't mean to alarm you, but I think we have a visitor." He smiled down at her, Sarah started to giggle, her little face appeared over Fillip's shoulder. Sarah climbed off his back, and laid down on his side of the bed, snuggling up on his pillows. He looked over and laughed. "I think I lost my spot." He rolled to the side, puling Josey's back against his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist.

Sarah crawled closer to her parents, snuggling closer to them, laying her head on Joey's chest. It was times like these that Josey would cherish, just the three of them spent as a happy family. He kissed the side of her face, his arms wrapped around them, she felt safe and secure.

"I guess I should get up and fix us some breakfast." She started to move, but he held her in place.

"Just lay like this, for a little while longer." He whispered against her ear. She laid back down, not one to argue with him, at least not this one time. Sarah snuggled closer to her parents. She must have gone back to sleep at some point, Filip was shaking her awake, telling her breakfast was ready.

"You didn't have to fix breakfast..." He pulled her into his arms kissing her.

"Sarah and I enjoyed fixing you breakfast." he smiled at her. They had made her favorites, french toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon. After they ate, she helped clean up, he kissed her again. "Rat is coming over this morning to stay with you and Sarah. Please come to the club house this afternoon."

"Is two okay?" She smiled, not wanting to be a pain in his ass.

"It's perfect love." He bent down to kiss Sarah good bye, before coming back to her. "Don't forget to pack a bag for her, Gemma is keeping her tonight." She nodded her head, he kissed her before leaving for TM.

XXX

She rushed around trying to get ready to leave, Sarah was sitting on Rat's lap, he was playing with the little girl, keeping her occupied. . JC stopped to smile, Sarah had every member of the club wrapped around her finger. It was almost two, and she wasn't even close to being ready, she was packing a bag for Sarah. Glancing at her watch, she knew she was going to be late.

She grabbed her phone, sending Filip a quick text, she moved to her room, changing clothes. She was excited about going for a ride, it had been a while since they'd done anything together just the two of them. She walked out of the bedroom, scooping Sarah off Rat's lap, kissing the little girl on the top of the head, she smiled.

"I'm ready." She carried the little girl out to her car, putting her in the carseat. She waited until Rat was on his bike, and ready to pull out behind her. Pulling into the TM lot, she heard Sarah, squeal and giggle. The little girl started to point and yell "Da da da!"

Parking the car, she got Sarah out of the car, sitting her down. Sarah took off running towards one of the bays when she saw her daddy. JC smiled when she saw him squat down sweeping the little girl up in his arms. "Hello there my little love!" Sarah wrapped her little arms around his neck, kissing him. She walked over to join her family, Filip wrapped his free arm around her waist pulling her in for a kiss. "Hello mamma!"

She smiled at him. "Hi. Sorry we're late, I let time get away from me." She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him. The action was met with wolf whistles, and cat calls. She pulled away rolling her eyes, smirking at him. She took Sarah from his arms, heading into the office to find Gemma. She dropped down on the couch, letting Sarah down, the little girl walked towards Gemma her hands up in the air wanting to be pixked up.

"You look exhausted baby. Are you getting enough rest?" Gemma picked up the little girl, holding her close.

"I'm fine, just under a lot of stress." She leaned back against the couch, watching the woman love on her daughter.

"You need to relax and get some rest. You have this little one to take care of."

"I know, it's just work stuff. It will all work out." She smiled. The office door opened, Jax came in plopping down beside her. JC smiled at him. "What's going on Jackson?"

"I love you JC, I only want what's best for you."

"Okay, and?" She looked at him, trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"You're happy being back here in Charming, being with Chibs?"

"Of course. I love Filip, I have since I was sixteen. I never stopped, even when he pushed me away. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were happy darlin." He pulled her in for a hug. "I just want you happy"

"I am, he makes me very happy." She watched as he got up, walking towards the door, he smiled at her and walked out. She was confused about what had just happened, she looked towards Gemma.

"He worries about you, he wants to make sure that you're taken care of. He thinks of you as a sister, with Piney and Opie both gone..."

She smiled. "I've always considered him another big brother." The office door opened, both woman looked up, Chibs walked in, going straight to the desk. Taking Sarah from Gemma, he held the little girl close.

"Give mamma some love, my little love." He handed Sarah to JC. The little girl wrapped her arms around her mommy's neck, kissing her face.

"You be good for grandma." Sarah looked over at Gemma, she started to giggle and pointing at her. JC got up from the couch, handing Sarah back to Gemma. "Thank you for taking her tonight."

"It's no problem, I'm looking forward to spoiling her. See you tomorrow." Chibs took her hand, leading her out of the office to his bike. She put on her helmet, and climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She closed her eyes as he took off, her arms tightening around him, until she got use to it.

XXX

She was enjoying the ride, they'd been on the road for an hour when he pulled over to the side of the highway. They were in the middle of no where, she looked at him curiously, He'd gotten off the bike, he pulled out a blindfold, handing it to her.

"Wow Telford, I'm not sure if I should be excited or scared?"

"Don't you trust me?" His hands cupping her face.

"With my life." She held the blindfold in her hands.

"Then stop giving me grief, and put it on." She rolled her eyes, taking off her helmet, she slipped on the blindfold, then put her helmet back on. She wrapped her arms around his waist, once he was back on the bike. They rode another ten minutes before coming to a stop. She was lifted off the bike, he gently removed the helmet. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and guided her where he wanted her to go.

When they came to a stop, he took the blindfold off. They were standing on a hilltop, over looking a lake, there were several candles lit. "Filip..."

He turned her to face him, his hands caressing her face. "Josey, I love you. You've given me a beautiful daughter, you're the most amazing woman I've ever met. I don't want to be without you ever again." He dropped down to one knee, pulling out a ring box from his kutt pocket. "Would you marry me?"

She felt the tears rolling down her face. "Filip..." She stared at the ring then into his eyes. She looked at him, wiping the tears from her face.

"Aren't you going to answer me love?" He had some fear in his eyes.

"Yes.." He slipped the ring on her finger, standing up, lifting her up in his arms as he came up.

"You had me worried there, I thought you were going to say no." His arms were holding her tight.

She pulled back, looking into his eyes. "You just took me by surprise, I thought you were still..."

"Fiona finally gave me a divorce last year." He pulled you in for a kiss. "Are you going to make me wait long to marry you?"

She smiled at him, looking at her ring. "It's beautiful Filip..and no. I want to marry you as soon as I can. With Gemma helping me, I can plan this wedding in six months."

"It was my grandmother's ring, she would have loved you. It's fitting that you wear it. I think I can wait six months to call you wife." She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you."

"Tha gaol agam ort" (I love you) He picked her up, carrying her to a blanket that was spread out under a tree, laying her down gently, he laid down beside her. He smiled down at her, his arms pulling her close to him. "You're mine forever and always." He whispered in her ear.

XXX

They rode back to the clubhouse later that evening, the lot was full of bikes. She was hoping to just go home, and celebrate some more with Filip, but he had other ideas. He dragged her to the door, smiling at her. "Just for a couple of hours, then we'll go home."

She smiled back at him, not wanting to begrudge him sharing the news with his brothers. She followed him inside the clubhouse, he pulled her into the middle of the room, he whistled to get everyone's attention. "Earlier I asked the beautiful Josephine Charlotte Winston to be my wife..."

"Did she laugh at you and tell you to piss off?" Tig yelled out from across the room. His taught was met with some laughs, Chibs looked down into her eyes, smiling.

"I'm a lucky bastard brothers, because she agreed to marry me." There was a cheer that went up around the room, they were soon surrounded by well wishers. Jax was standing in front of her, smiling.

"He better take good care of you, Reaper or not I'll kill him if he hurts you."

She hugged him. "He won't hurt me Jax." They stayed and had several drinks that night, she didn't miss the dirty looks the croweaters gave her. She was use to it by now, she had been on the receiving end of their nasty looks since she took his crow. She's just smile at them sweetly, because she had the one thing they'd never have.

He had his arm wrapped around your waist the entire night, pulling her closer to him, his mouth near her ear. "I'm ready to take you home, and be alone with you." She smiled at him, nodding her head in agreement, letting him led her out of the clubhouse.

"See you at home." She started for her car, he pulled her back towards him.

"Wait for me to follow you."

She kissed him before spinning out of his arms, and making her way to her car, climbing in and waiting for him to follow her home. The entire drive home she couldn't quit smiling about what a wonderful day it had been. She couldn't wait until the morning to talk to Gemma, and start planning their wedding. She opened the garage, pulling in, she waited for Filip to pull in behind her.

She smiled when she saw the single headlight pull in behind her, she got out of the car, and went into the house, he was close behind her. He lifted her up off her feet, pushing her against the door. He smiled at her, before his lips crashed to hers. "I plan on having you all over this house tonight!"

She let out a throaty laugh. "I don't have a problem with that...hope you can keep up." She raised an eyebrow at him, he growled at her.

"I guess I'll just have to show you then!"

 **AN: Hello loves! Sorry I didn't get anything done last night, I was so tired after my weekend, my imagination wouldn't even play. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

She was standing in the kitchen wearing one of his t-shirts and panties, drinking a cup of coffee. She smiled thinking about the night before, when they'd gotten home from the club, they had made several memories last night. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her against his chest.

He growled in her ear. "How do you expect me to get anything done, when you're standing in the kitchen looking like this good?" She laughed, laying her head against his chest.

"Sounds like you have attention issues." He turned her around to face him, his hands moving to her face.

"No love, my sexy fiancee is standing here dressed in my t-shirt and panties. Makes me want to do things." He kissed her, pushing her against the counter. His hands moved to the hem of his t-shirt, lifting it over her head. "You're so beautiful." He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, carrying her into the living room. He laid her down on the couch, smiling down at her.

She smiled up at him, her arms wrapping around him. "Filip, love me."

"Always."

XXX

She sat at Gemma's dinning room table, talking about planning the wedding in sixth months. She didn't want anything big, just something simple. "We need to go dress shopping." She smiled at Gemma. "I want Jax to give me away, do you think he'll do it?"

"Of course he will!" Gemma touched her hands. "So what are you thinking for a dress?"

"I want something simple, nothing to fancy. I'll know it when I see it. Will you go shopping with me?"

"You know I will sweetheart." She smiled at the woman, that she'd thought of as a mom for years. "When do you want to go?"

"I guess as soon as I can get an appointment, considering we're planning this thing in six months." She knew that Gemma was phenomenal at planning events, and that she'd do an out standing job.

"I'll call the bridal store in Lodi, and let you know." Gemma smiled at her.

"Thank you." By the time they were done, her wedding was planned, Tara would be her Maid of Honor, they'd pick a dress when they went wedding dress shopping. She also needed to find a dress for Sarah to wear that day. She hugged Gemma, before she left, picking up Sarah, and her bags, she made her way to her car. The little girl was happy to see her mommy, she asked for her daddy.

JC decided to run by TM, so the little girl could see her daddy. She pulled into the parking lot, scanning the line of bikes, she didn't see Filip's, she frowned and pulled out going home. She pulled into the garage, getting out of the car, she got her daughter out of the car, carrying her inside the house. She placed the little girl on the floor with some toys.

She made sure all the doors were locked, she put on some music, and started to clean the house. She walked back into the living room, Sarah was standing in the middle of the floor dancing. JC walked, started dancing with her daughter, she picked her up, and started spinning around with her. They were both laughing, JC's head was spinning.

She didn't hear the door open, she spun around to find Filip watching then, he was leaning against the door frame. "Look Sarah, who's that?"

"My dada!" JC put her down, the little girl ran over to him, throwing her arms up in the air. He picked her up, holding her close. "Hello my little love." He smiled at JC, walking towards her. He leaned down to kiss her. "Hello sweet girl. Did you get everything planned with Gemma?"

"All that's left is the hard stuff, dress shopping." She raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm taking Gemma so I'm sure I'll find one." She pulled her family to the couch. "You're home early."

"I couldn't wait to be home with my beautiful girls." He pulled her close for a kiss, she laid her head on his shoulder. She was curled up against him, Sarah in his arms, she felt that this was just about perfect.

"So why are you really home?" She'd been around the club long enough to know when things were off or about to go off the rails.

"You think you know me so well Josey." She raised her head off his shoulder, to look at him, he was smirking.

"Please Telford...are we getting a bodyguard or are we going on lock down?" She smiled at him, waiting for an answer.

"Lock down, but it should only be for a couple of days. I need you to pack bags for you and Sarah. I'm sorry."

You don't ever have to apologize for keeping your family safe." She cupped his face, smiling at him. She got up from the couch, going to the bedrooms to pack bags for both of them.

XXX

She was laying down with Sarah, in Filip's dorm room, the little girl was curled up against her sleeping. She herself was just about to doze off, Filip was out in the main room, he would be in shortly to check on them. She heard gunfire, she grabbed Sarah, rolling off the bed, she threw her body on top of the little girl. Not daring to move, she heard shattering glass, felt the bullets come through the walls.

Sarah was crying underneath her, clutching her shirt front, holding on for dear life. JC didn't dare move until she knew it was safe, she heard the door slam open.

"JOSEY!" She heard Filip's voice, then felt his hands on her body. "Are you whole? Sarah?" She could hear the panic and fear in his voice, she slowly sat up, looking at him.

"I'm good! We're fine." She looked at him, he pulled his family into his arms.

"Christ my loves!" He kissed her, and Sarah. Helping them up from the floor, he noticed her shirt splattered with blood. "Are you hit?" His hands ran over her back, finding it was from the shattering glass. The three of them walked out to the main room, there was absolute chaos in the room. She was guided over to a seat, by him, Sarah was clutching to his shirt.

She cupped his face, leaning into kiss him. "I'm fine, I swear." She took Sarah from his arms, holding her close. She watched as he walked out to take care of whatever hell had broken loose. She watched Gemma walking towards her, a look of concern on her face.

"Chibs wanted me to watch Sarah, so Tara could take a look at you."

She rolled her eyes, giving a little laugh. "He's such a worrywart. I'm a little cut up from falling glass." Gemma took Sarah from her, pushing her towards Tara.

"I'm not going to argue with your man baby. Just go let her check you out so he doesn't worry."

She reluctantly got up, walking towards Tara, she went into chapel, unbuttoning her shirt. Tara cleaned the cuts up, seeing that there were several deep ones, she stitched them up. She knew Filip would be upset when he found out, but this was the club life, she was use to it, the danger. She pulled her shirt back on, buttoning up.

She went to wash her hands, then help Tara take care of the wounded.

XXX

The lock down only lasted three days, they had eliminated the threat, and they were allowed to go home. Gemma, Tara, and JC headed to Lodi, to go wedding dress shopping. It wasn't until the third dress that JC found the perfect dress, it was an all over floral sheath tank dress, with a scalloped v-neck line, it had an empire waist, with a keyhole back, she chose an ivory color. She chose a ivory colored two-tier veil beaded scallop edge, beaded flowers and sequins.

When she walked out, she could tell by Gemma and Tara's reaction that it was the perfect dress. It was simple, yet elegant, it fit her like a glove. "You look beautiful baby!"

"Chibs is going to loose his mind, when he sees you in that." Tara smiled at her.

"Now, we need to find dresses for the three of you. Mother of the bride, Maid of Honor, and Flower girl." She watched the tears in Gemma's eyes. "I'll be back, let me go take this dress off." She went back to the dressing room, carefully taking off her dress. Putting her regular clothes back on, she went out to find dresses for the rest of her wedding party.

XXX

She had decided to keep her dress at Gemma's house, to keep Filip from seeing it, along with the purple princess dress she'd gotten for Sarah to wear. Walking into the house, she found Filip, sitting on the couch, watching TV, she and Sarah sat down on the couch with him.

"Didn't you find a dress?"

She smiled at him. "I did find one, in fact we all found dresses."

"Then where are they?"

"In a secret location, you don't get to see them until the big day!" She smiled at him.

"You don't trust me not to peek?" He faked a look of hurt.

She laughed. "I'm just afraid that the temptation would be too much for you." She winked at him, she was pulled into his arms. Sarah climbed up on his lap, looking into his eyes.

"No, no. no. da da! Be nice!" He tickled the little girl, blowing a raspberry on her stomach.

"I'm always nice, my little love." The little girl giggled, patting his face. "I love you Sarah!"

"Love da da!" The little girl hugged him, kissing his cheek. JC smiled at father and daughter, enjoying the two of them interacting together. "You love mamma?"

"Yes, I love mamma very much." He wrapped his hand around the back of JC's neck, pulling her close, kissing her. She ran her hands through his hair, messing it up.

"I love you too." Sarah jumped into her arms, giving her mommy hugs and kisses. "I love you too Sarah."

"Love mamma!"

XXX

"Tell me what it looks like!" Filip was holding her in his arms, his hands drawing lazy designs on her back.

"It's a dress, that's all you're getting! You'll see it on our wedding day, I want it to be a surprise." She heard him growl. He pulled her tighter against him, kissing the top of her head. "I'm still not telling you." She laughed, as he rolled her over, staring down at her.

"What if I want to buy you jewelry to go with your dress?" He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her.

"Nice try Telford, you can ask Gemma or Tara to help you." She smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down to kiss him. She wiggled underneath him, smiling when she heard him moan. He pulled her closer to him, pulling her legs around his waist. She smiled as he started to slowly make love to her. "I love you."

"Mo chridhe (My heart)" He brushed the hair from her face, cupping her face, he lowered his lips kissing her.

XXX

At the end of the week, she was contacted by the HR department, letting her know that the investigation was over. Several nurses from different departments had come forward and filed complaints against DR. Cadiz, after she had. They all all the same complaints as hers, because of this, he was being let go from the hospital. She could return to work next week, they were sorry about the inconvenience.

She was thoroughly shocked that others had come forward, she agreed to return next week. She hung up the phone, excited that it was finally over. She put her phone down, scooped up Sarah, and spun her around.

XXX

Ethan Cadiz didn't take the news well, because of that little bitch, he no longer had a job and he couldn't go out and be safe. Her psychotic boyfriend, and his outlaw friends were looking for him, and had plans to kill him. He could call one person for protection, August would give him sanctuary, and make her pay for destroying his life. Hell, he'd even take care of the MC, wanting to end his life, he pulled out his phone giving his cousin a call.

"August, it's E! I have a problem I need you to take care of."

"What do you need?"

"There's this nurse that has caused me some problems by telling some lies. Can you take care of her for me?"

"I can scare the truth out of her, but I'm not sure what you're asking me to do."

"She needs to go away, because of her lies, she has her boyfriend and his biker gang buddies after me."

'Give me her name, I'll see what I can do."

"Josephine Winston, she works at St. Thomas."

"I'll do what I can."

"Thanks August." Ethan ended the call, knowing his cousin would take care of him, and his problem.

XXX

August remembers seeing Ms. Winston in his cousins office weeks ago, he was collecting intel on her, she was a known associate with SAMCRO. He picked up his phone, calling his enforcer Moses Cartwright.

"Hello."

"I need you to retrieve someone for me."

"Yes sir, when and who?"

"Josephine Winston, as soon as you can. She's important to SAMCRO, if we have her, they'll be more then likely to give us what we want. Grab her up, as soon as possible, if I recall, she has a daughter. Bring her too."

"Yes sir. I'll get right on it."

XXX

Later that night, when Filip came home, she was excited to tell him her good news. That she was returning to work next week, he stared at her in shock and surprise.

"I don't want you to work. You're job is to take care of the house and your family. I make enough to support our family."

She couldn't believe the shit that was coming from his mouth. "It's not about if you can or can't support our family. It's about me working my ass off in school to get my degree. It's about me helping others..."

"No!" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just like that, it's no? It's too bad, I've already told them I'm coming back to work on Monday." She got up from the couch, going to the bedroom, getting ready for bed. He followed her, glaring at her back.

"I'm telling you lass, you aren't going back to work!"

"I don't know, who you think you are but I am."

"I'm your old man, soon to be husband, now do what you're told." His comments only fueled her anger, she turned to face him, her eyes blazing.

"You better think long and hard before you speak your next words. I'm returning to work on Monday, no matter what."

"Even if I forbid it?"

She clinched her jaw, her hands balled into fists. She was barely hanging on to her temper, she wanted to knock him on his pompous Scottish ass. "Forbid it? I think you've lost your mind Telford!" She went over to the bed, crawling in, pulling the blanket over her, whatever he was going to say next was interrupted by his phone ringing.

She watched him walking away to answer it, he came back a few minutes later. "I've got to go, club business. We're not done talking about this Josey." He leaned down to kiss her, before leaving.

XXX

He never came home that night, she was hurt and angry, she got up getting ready for the day. Gemma called her, asking if she could take Sarah for the afternoon, since JC, was feeling horrible she agreed. She dropped the little girl off at Gemma's and went home, to sleep off the funk that had invaded her body. She checked her phone for missed calls and messages, there was nothing.

She was settling down to rest, when she heard the front door being kicked in, she jumped from the bed. Before she could find a place to hide, there were three men dragging her out of the house. She tried to get away, knocking things over, and making a mess as they went. She was no match for three huge men, they over powered her, and threw her into the back of the van, speeding off.

XXX

Chibs pulled into the drive, he had no intention of being gone all night and half the day. He hated that they had fought the night before, he hadn't gotten a chance to call or text her, to apologize. He didn't want her going back to work, until they caught Cadiz, he would always be worried that the man would hurt her. he saw that the door was open, he let out a curse.

Getting off his bike, he walked into the house. "Josey?" Looking around he took in the mess, he pulled his gun out, moving room from room searching for his family. Not finding them, he pulled out his phone calling Jax.

"Jackie boy, I just got home and they're gone. The front door was kicked in, the house is a mess..."

"We're on our way Chibs."

 **AN: Two chapters in one night, makes up for not writing all weekend.**


	10. Chapter 10

It was a brutal wake up, ice cold water was poured over her head, she choked and coughed, her eyes fluttered opened. "Good, you're awake! I need you to answer some questions."

JC, stared at the man standing before her, she knew that she wouldn't answer any of his questions. "Go fuck yourself!" He raised his hands backhanding her across the face.

"Such language from a lady. I advise you to cooperate, and answer my questions, or I'll bring your precious daughter in here." She didn't let his words affect her, she knew they were lies. He didn't have Sarah, he was just trying to break her. "Tell me what you know about the Sons of Anarchy."

She let out a harsh laugh. "I don't know anything about them."

"Come now Ms. Winston. you're the daughter of a First 9 member, your brother was a member, until he was killed in jail. You're baby daddy and fiancee is a member. I think you know more then you think."

"If I did, I wouldn't tell you shit!" She was slapped again, her head snapped back.

"Let's see how eager you are to share, after my men work you over." The door opened, and three men walked into the room, she braced herself for whatever was to come.

She sat tied in her chair, battered and bruised. "Let's try this again. Tell me everything you know about SAMCRO!"

She smirked, raising her head. "When they come for me, and they will come for me, they will take great pleasure in killing you. Slowly, painfully, my old man will be first in line to make sure you suffer." He slapped her hard, her head snapped back, she lost consciousness.

XXX

Chibs sat in the clubhouse, pacing the room, they were going on lock down, since they had no idea who took Josey and Sarah. He looked up as Gemma came through the door holding his daughter, his heart stopped beating. He ran over taking his daughter from Gemma's arms, clutching her to his chest. "My little love!" Sarah patted her daddy's face, giggling at him.

"Chibs, what's going on?"

"Someone took Josey, I thought they had Sarah too." He broke down, thinking about the fight they'd had. He blamed himself for not being there to protect her.

"Baby, you know we're going to get her back. You keep that in your head, that in a few months you'll make her your wife." All he could do was nod his head, he carried his daughter back to his dorm room, keeping her close to him.

XXX

She hurt all over, at least she was lying on the floor, and not tied to a chair. Her eyes were swollen shut, she had to keep her ears opened, waiting for her chance to get away. In reality, she knew she wouldn't be able to go anywhere, they'd really done a number on her. She didn't even know if she could stand on her own, much less run, she was going to have to lay and wait for the damn cavalry showed up to rescue her.

The most she could do is lay there, listen, and collect intel for the club. The door opened, she didn't move a muscle, she hoped, that whoever it was would leave her alone. Her hope was shortly lived, when she was doused with a bucket of ice water, she pushed herself up, hissing in pain.

"Are you ready to talk Ms. Winston?"

"Go to hell!" She was punched, kicked, and slapped. "It must make you feel big and tough, three men, beating up on a little woman. And you calling the shots, can't even be bothered to dirty your hands."

"Make it easy on yourself, and just tell us what we want to know!"

"Fuck off!" The man in charge walked over to her, leaning down, he wrapped his hands around her throat, and started to squeeze.

"You need to learn some manners!" She could feel her air supply, starting to cut off, she didn't care at this point, she wouldn't back down or beg for her life. Not to these assholes. Before she could pass out, he released his hold on her, straightening up, he smiled down at her. "I'll be back later, to talk some more."

The door slammed shut, she lay on the floor shivering, she had to be strong and survive for Sarah and for Filip. She closed her eyes, trying to rest, and gain some energy.

XXX

Chibs laid Sarah down to sleep in his bed, covering her up with a blanket, he got one of the sweetbutts, that he trusted to sit in the room with her. He made his way out into the main room, sitting at the bar. Jax approached him, sitting a box in front of him. "This came for you, while you were putting Sarah down."

He opened the box quickly, finding a tablet, and a small leather pouch. He opened the pouch, dumping the content out onto the bar, Josey's engagement ring landed in front of him. He picked it up, letting out a strangled cry. "It's her engagement ring, she would never have taken this off voluntarily." He grabbed the tablet, turning it on, there was a video ready for him to watch. Pushing play, he watched three men beat his fiancee.

Then a third man strangle her, before the screen went black. The man came on the screen, smiling. "She has a mouth on her, it's going to get her killed, if it hasn't already. If you want her back, meet us with your gun contact, at the saw mill tomorrow. Hopefully, she'll still be alive."

The video went black, Chibs turned to Jax. "We have to get her back..."

'We will brother, there's no way we're letting that bastard get away with this. We're going to get her back and bring her home safely." Chibs took the engagement ring and pinned it to the inside of his kutt pocket. He would put it back on her finger, the first chance he got.

XXX

JC lay on the cold concrete floor, trying to gain her bearings, she heard the door open, her whole body tensed. She felt someone kneeling next to her. "My name is Tyler, I'm going to get you out of here." She was lifted of the floor, and was being carried out of the room, she laid her head on his chest, praying he was a friend of the club, and not an enemy.

She winced as gunshots were going off, Tyler was now running through the building. The sun hit her face, she was placed in a car, that took off the instant the door shut. "Where are you taking me?"

"Lodi, you'll be safe there." She had no idea where she was now. Lodi was Niner territory, she thought that there was a truce between the two clubs, but she wasn't sure. Things changed so fast, did she just change one hell for another? She curled up on the backseat, hoping that if she could escape this new hell if she needed to. After a twenty minute drive, the car stopped, she was picked up from the backseat, and carried into a large house.

The man carrying her introduced himself as Gregg. "No one is going to hurt you JC." She was laid down on a soft bed, two woman came in, helping her put on clean dry clothes. She curled up under the blankets, and fell asleep. Several hours later she woke up, Gregg had brought a doctor in to exam her.

"Can I please call my family?" She knew Filip would be worried about her, she needed to let him know she was safe.

Gregg looked down at her, smiling. "You can't right now, I promise you, I'll let you call later." She laid back down on the pillows feeling defeated. She really wanted to talk to him, she needed to hear his voice. She let the tears roll down her cheeks, missing her finance and daughter.

XXX

Chibs paced the saw mill lot, he watched as a black SUV pulled in, it took all he had not to pull out his gun, and start shooting. He recognized the men that had beat Josey, and the man that had tried to strangle her. They walked up to him and Jax, Josey wasn't with them. "Where is she?" Chibs asked through clinched teeth.

"Did you really think, we'd bring her with us?" Chibs lunged for him, Jax held him back. Signaling towards the van, the door was opened, Happy and Tig, pulled the Irish gun contact out, making the introductions.

"We held up our end of the deal! Where is she?" Jax asked.

"She's probably dead, I let rival gang have her. She was too much trouble for me!" Chibs couldn't take it anymore, he rushed the man, tackling him to the ground. Beating the shit out of him, he pulled his gun, pointing it to his head.

"Where is my fiancee?"

Moses smiled at him. "You're not going to want her back, when their done with her. Pretty little thing like that...I bet she's being passed around even as we speak!" Chibs stood up, and put a bullet in his head. Happy, Tig, and Jax took care of the other men, they loaded them up in the vans, to bury them in Chigger woods.

They were back at square one, trying to find her, Chibs put his hand over his heart, where her engagement ring was pinned. He was going to find her and bring her home, no matter what it took.

XXX

JC woke up feeling disorientated, she wasn't exactly sure where she was. She had to admit, the king sized bed she was in, was an improvement, she was trying to remember how she got here. The last thing she remembered was lying on a cold concrete floor, someone picking her up, and carrying her to a car. Pushing herself up, she tried to sit up, she wanted to get home to Filip.

The door opened, her eyes cut to the doorway. "Hey, what are you doing? You need to rest, doctor's orders."

"I want to go home, to my family. Please let me call them, they'll come get me." She was begging him, to let her call Filip.

"I'm sorry, you have to wait a few more days." Gregg smiled at her. "Just relax JC, you'll be safe here. Someone will bring you breakfast." He left the room, she fell back against the pillows. She wondered if she'd ever get home to her family, she curled up under the blankets trying not to cry. The door opened again, and a young woman came in carrying a tray of food.

"My name is Katina." The woman set the tray of food on the bed. "After you eat, I'll help you get cleaned up."

"Thank you Katina." She picked at her food, trying to figure out how to get out of this. She really was hungry, she picked up her fork, and finished her food. If she was going to get out of her, she'd need her strength to escape. Katina came back into the room, helping her into the bathroom, the woman helped JC undress and get into the shower.

She felt better after she was cleaned up, Katina helped her back to bed. She was settled back into bed, leaning back against the pillows she started to formulate a plan to go home.

XXX

"We have JC's picture out to all our charter's, Alvarez is getting the word out and I've got a call out to Tyler. We're going to find her." Jax sat back in his chair, looking around the table at his brothers.

Chibs listened to what Jax was saying, it had been three days since Josey had been taken. He was out of his mind that he'd never see her again. There was a knock on the chapel door, a prospect popped his head in. "Tyler's on the phone for you Jax." Chibs and Jax both got up from the table, going out to the bar, Jax put the phone on speaker.

"Tyler, I need a favor. I need you to put eyes out for JC."

"Isn't she at the clubhouse? I got her away from Moses and his men. Sent her with one of mine, he was suppose to take her straight to your clubhouse."

"She never got here. Who did you send her with?"

"I'll check it out, and get back to you. I'll get to the bottom of this." Jax ended the call, looking at Chibs.

"We're going to find her."

XXX

August Marks walked into the bedroom, looking down at JC sleeping in bed, smiling, if the Sons wanted her back, they'd have to pay for her.


	11. Chapter 11

She woke up finding August staring at her, she was startled. "Mr. Marks?"

He smiled at her. "Good to see you again Joesphine. I'm sorry for what my men did to you. I promise not harm will come to you here. As soon as I get the information I want, you'll be allowed to go home to your daughter."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Why are you doing this? I have a family that loves and cares for me."

I'm counting on it." He patted her hand and walked out of the room. She pushed herself out of bed, ignoring the pain that shot through her body. She went to the window, hoping to see some familiar landmark. Unfortunately, all she saw was woods.

She walked over to the closet, looking through it to see what her wardrobe options were for running through the woods. There was nothing appropriate, she would have to make due. A few more days of rest, and she should have her strength back enough.

She went back to the bed, sitting on the edge. She needed to find out her exact location, then she would know which way to move. She'd start by building a friendship with Katina. Hoping the girl would just give her the information, instead of making JC work for it.

She moved off the bed, going to the bedroom door, she turned the knob. She let out a gasp when it opened, it was a surprise that it was unlocked. Maybe escaping would be easier then what she thought. Moving into the hall, she mentally mapped out the hall.

She'd need to explore, find all possible exits. There was the obvious, down the front stairs and out the front door. She knew that would be the most expected, time to find alternative plans. She walked around the upstairs until she found another staircase.

Looking down, she could see there was another door to the outside. She'd have to investigate later if it was an enclosed yard, or if she could run for the woods. She made her way to the front stairs case, going down them, she started exploring the first floor.

She saw the back patio area, she made her way to the door, opening it, she stepped outside. Looking around she didn't see any fencing. She sat down in a chair next to the table, scoping out the possible escape route.

The door opened behind her, Greg stepped out grabbing her arm jerkking her up. "What are you doing out here?'

"I just wanted some fresh air." She acted scared, squeezing out a few tears. Wanting to make it believable. "I'm sorry."

He released her arm, she sat sat back down in the chair staring up at him, rubbing her arm. "Just let me know next time." He smiled at her, going back inside. Another man came outside, standing behind her at the door.

She continued to scan the yard for an escape route, she was leaving tonight. Sitting back in her chair, she let the sun wash over her face.

XXX

Chibs was distracted, he was worried about Sarah and keeping her safe, he was scared that he'd never see Josey alive again. He had no idea where she was, and that really had him scared. He sat in Sarah's room, with her cradled to his chest, looking down at her sleeping face. "I swear to you my little love, I'm going to bring your mamma home. We're going to get married as soon as I get her home." He kissed her forehead, standing up, he laid her down in her bed.

He left her room, going back to his and Josey's room, sitting down on the bed, he ran his hands through his hair. "Christ Josey, I love you! Where are you my sweet girl?" He let a few tears fall from his eyes. "I'm coming for you my love, just hold on." He wiped the tears away, standing up he got ready for bed. He'd only been in bed for ten minutes, when his phone rang. "Hello. I'll be there in ten minutes. I'll drop her off, thanks."

He got put of bed, quickly dressing, going down the hall, he grabbed the bag, that Josey always kept packed for emergencies. He Scooped up Sarah from her bed, carrying her to his truck. After stopping by Gemma's, he headed to the club. Jax had called an emergency church, he pulled into the lot, feeling exhausted. He hoped that this was information on Josey.

He found his seat at the table next to Jax, waiting for the rest of the club to show up, they slowly started to filter in. He was feeling impatient, for things to get started, he felt anxious.

"Tyler called me, we know what happened to JC. She's being held by August Marks at his house in Lodi. His man Greg, turned rat and went to work for Marks. We're going after her tonight."

Chibs heart rate quickened, tonight she'd be back in his arms. "What do we know about where she's being kept?"

"Tyler has given me the layout. We don't know for sure what room she's being held in, we're going to have to search."

"When do we leave?" Chibs asked, he was ready to go right now. He was pushing back from the table, standing up. He was already planning on how to torture the men holding his old lady.

"As soon as our back up, gets here." Jax answered. "Let's get ready, they'll be here in ten minutes." Chibs got up from the table, heading to his dorm room, preparing himself for battle.

XXX

JC was sitting in the kitchen eating a snack, the house was still busy, she had to wait for her escape. She turned to walk up the stairs, back to her room, she slams into Ethan Cadiz. Her breath catches in her throat, he smiles at her, grabbing her arm, dragging her down the hall to an empty room. She claws at him, throwing a punch at his face.

His grip loosens, he grabbed both her arms, throwing her against the wall. The room started to spin, she knew she couldn't give in and pass out. She closed her eyes, trying to let the feeling pass, she felt his hot breath on her face. His lips were on hers, his hands started to explore her body, she'd be damned if she let him get away with this.

She shoved him away with all the energy she could muster, he stumbled backwards, falling on his ass. She started kicking him in the ribs, until she was out of breath, which didn't take long. She leaned down to his ear. "Fucking touch me again, and I will kill you. My fiancee will be the least of your worries." She walked out of the room, going back to her own room.

She locked the bedroom door, leaning against it, wiping the tears away. She walked over to the french doors, opening them, stepping out on the balcony, she took a deep breath. Looking out over the backyard, she knew she had to make her escape that night, she went back into the room, laying down. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep, she needed to rest a little before she left.

XXX

Chibs and the rest of the club surrounded the house in Lodi, slowly creeping up to the door. The house was in total darkness, as they slipped in, the Mayans were helping search since the house was huge. They searched every inch of the place, JC was no where, there was no sign of her anywhere. Juice was in the office, trying to hack the computer, looking for other houses that Mark's owns.

Chibs paced the office, waiting for some information on her location. He sit down in a chair, across from Juice, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to rush Juice, but he was growing impatient with every key stroke. He jumped up again, starting to pace, he couldn't sit still. "Anything Juicey?"

"I'm working on it, he has a house in Stockton, LA, and Colorado." He went back to work trying to track her down. "I'll find her."

Chibs left the office, going outside to find the rest of his brothers, to fill them in on the information that Juice had given them. Jax went back in, getting the exact location on the Colorado house, he made a phone call to the closest charter to go search the house for her. His next task, calling SAMDINO, to check out the LA house. That left the Stockton house for them to search.

XXX

JC slowly got up from the bed, taking the sheet with her, she went out to the balcony, tying it to the railing making sure it was nice and tight. She threw her leg over the side, using the side of the house, she climbed down. Her feet hit the ground, she turned to run towards the tree line, she was instantly grabbed and slammed against the wall.

She looked up to find Greg glaring at her. "I should have known better then to trust you!" He started to drag her back into the house. She fought him,but was rewarded with a hard hit ti the side of her head. She blacked out, he lifted her up, carrying her inside the house, and was tossed onto a mattress in a windowless room.

She came to as the door shut, her head throbbing, looking around the room, she knew there was no escape. She laid down on the mattress, closing her eyes, she was starting to loose hope.

XXX

They were back at the clubhouses, coming up empty handed at August Marks' Stockton house. Chibs flipped a table over, throwing a chair across the room. She wasn't in LA or Colorado, she was gone without a trace. Jax had a call out to Tyler, trying to get any information on Greg, any other houses that August could have JC stashed at.

It was late, he made his way to his dorm room, wanting to fall in bed to sleep, just getting some rest so he could go out looking or Josey again in a few hours. He lay in his bed, closing his eyes, thinking of her. He regretted the last words he spoke to her, the fight they had about her going back to work. He wished he could take back his words, he would give anything just to hold her again.

He dozed in and out of sleep, never really getting any rest, the knock on his door, had him sitting straight up in bed. Jax opened the door. "We found another house, it's in Oakland, we're rolling out in ten minutes."

Chibs rolls from the bed, getting dresses, hoping that this was the house. He grabbed an extra hoodie, and his med kit, taking them to his bike, storing them in his saddle bag. He made sure that Josey's helmet was in the other saddlebag, he was ready to go get his old lady and bring her home. The rest of his brothers were ready to go, it was midnight, they were heading towards Oakland.

He had time to think on the ride, he prayed that she was still alive and whole. There hadn't been any phone calls about what Marks wanted for her in exchange for her safe return. If he knew his old lady, she would be fighting to get free, and to come home to her family. The thought scared him to his very core, the thought that they might be too late, shook him.

The house was in the middle of no where, they parked down an abandoned road, Juice drove the van, in case she couldn't ride home. He pushed that negative thought from his mind, she was going to be able to ride home with him.

XXX

She laid on the mattress, her head throbbing, trying to come up with another plan. There was no way in hell that she was going to stay here, she would get out of here. or die trying. JC knew that the club was looking for her, but she couldn't rely on them to safe her. She closed her eyes again, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

The hit to her head was causing her issues, she had a concussion she would need to lay here and rest before she did anything. Let her enemies underestimate her, think she'd given up, that she was weak. The door opened, she glanced up to see Katina walking in, the woman offered her a bottle of water, pain reliver, and an ice pack. She took the items, thanking her, laying back down, she relaxed and drifted off.

Her eyes popped open, as a hand snapped over her mouth, and an arm wrapped around her waist. She swallowed down her panic, her arms were pinned to her side, she couldn't move. She was dragged off the mattress, her body held against a man's body. Her mind going a thousand miles a hour, trying to come up with a plan.

"Don't fight, and you won't get hurt!"

 **AN: Tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

"If you promise not to scream, I'll move me hands. Nod if you understand." She nodded her head, the arm around her waist loosened, she slowly turned around. Seeing that a Mayan had her, she couldn't help but thinking her luck and gone from bad to worse. No way in hell, she was going anywhere with him, she kicked him in the balls, when he bent over, she kneed him in the nose, pushed him over, and took off out the door. He called her name to come back, but she kept running, trying to find her way out of the house.

She was lifted off her feet, another brown arm wrapped around her waist, she started clawing and kicking, until she was dropped on the ground. The Mayan bent down to look into her face, she throw a punch, knocking him against the wall, she rolled to her knees. She kept running down the hall, coming to a flight of stairs, she ran up them. It sounded like all hell was breaking loose, which was the best time for her to escape.

She got to the top of the stairs, scanning the room, looking for a door, her eyes focused on the front door, she ripped it open. She took off down the steps, running towards the woods that ran along the side of the road. She was running blindly through the woods, when a pair of arms wrapped around her, lifting her off her feet, carrying her. She started to squirm, fight, claw, and kick. "Be still or I'll drop you!"

She heard Juices voice whisper in her ear, she relaxed letting him carry her, he dropped her at the back of the van. "Juice, I'm so glad to see you!" She hugged him.

"Are you whole JC?" He looked her over quickly, pushing her in the back of the van, pulling out his phone.

"I'm fine, took out a couple of Mayans to get out but I'm okay. Where's Filip?"

"They'll meet us, I need to get you to safety." He climbed into the van taking off.

XXX

Chibs smiled at Gregg and August. "You tried to keep her from me. Threatening to hurt her or kill her. I'm going to take great pleasure in making sure your last hours are painful." The Mayans dragged the men to their van, taking them back to Charming for the Sons. Marcus walked up to Chibs smiling.

"Your old lady, is one tough chula. She took down two of my men, without blinking an eye."

Chibs smiled at him. "I'm sorry, I thought she knew that Mayan's were friends."

"Don't be, know that she can take care of herself." He watched as Marcus walked away to his bike. Chibs got on his bike, riding as fast as he could to Charming to be reunited with Josey.

XXX

Gemma was at the clubhouse with Sarah, when JC and Juice got there, she climbed from the running towards the woman holding her daughter. She held Sarah close to her, kissing her face, hugging her. "Let's get you inside, Tara is waiting to check you over."

Gemma guided her inside, taking Sarah from her, so Tara could exam JC. There was nothing but healing bruises, and the concussion, there was nothing that Tara could do for her. Laying on the couch, she cuddled Sarah close to her, the little girl, didn't want to let go of her mommy. The roar of bikes could be heard, riding into the lot, Sarah's eyes widened. "Daddy!"

JC smiled at her daughter. "And all your uncles." She got up from the couch, holding Sarah on her hip, going outside. She saw Filip getting off his bike quickly, running towards the clubhouse, she stepped around the croweaters so he could see her. He stopped, looking at her, just taking her in, she took three steps towards him, Sarah still on her hip.

She was pulled into his arms, his lips found hers. "Josey, my sweet girl. I love you..." He held them both close to him.

"I love you too.." She leaned her forehead against his, enjoying his embrace. "Filip...take us home."

"Anything you want love." He wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her towards his truck, getting them both situated. He pulled her into his arms kissing her again, holding her for a little longer. He pulled out of the lot, driving them home.

XXX

That night after dinner, they gave Sarah a bath together, then cuddled on the couch, watching TV, until their daughter was ready for bed. JC, rocked the little girl to sleep, laying her down in her bed, once she was asleep. She walked into the living room, finding Filip siting on the couch, he stood up when he saw her standing there. Pulling her into his arms, kissing her, his hands entangling in her hair. "I thought I'd lost you forever."

He lifted her up, holding her against him, carrying her to their bedroom. She returned his kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs going around his waist. She broke off the kiss looking at him. "They took my engagement ring...I'm sorry." He smiled at her, laying her on the bed, he got up, leaving the room, coming back seconds later.

He took her left hand in his, sliding the ring on her finger, she felt her eyes fill up with tears. He wiped them away, leaning down to kiss her. "You're home safe now..."

"I know, I just thought, I'd never be in your arms again, or I'd get to hold Sarah..." She looked up at him, cupping his face. "I knew you wouldn't stop looking for me..."

His arms tightened around her, kissing her gently. "I saw the video of you getting beat, of the hell you went through...why didn't you just tell them something, so they wouldn't hurt you?"

"I'd be damned if I gave them any information, that would hurt you or anyone else that I loved. Besides I'm tough, I can take it." He buried his face into her neck, kissing her. She let out a moan, as his mouth, trailed kisses to her jaw line. "Filip, I need you to love me."

He raised up, looking down at her. "I don't want to hurt you." She could see the desire in his eyes, smiling up at him, she ran her hands up his back.

"You would never hurt me..." He pulled her up, helping her undress, seeing the fading bruises, he lowered his head, and kissed them. "I love you."

"I love you too!"

XXX

She laid curled up next to him, his arm was thrown over her waist, she smiled as she listened to his breathing as he slept. She lightly traced his daughter's names on his chest, wondering where he'd add the third name, when it came time. His hand covered hers, pulling it up to his mouth kissing it. "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"Just thinking how happy you make me. That I can't wait to marry you, and have more babies..."

"Let's get married tomorrow, we'll sneak away, just the three of us to Vegas."

"Gemma, will kill us."

"We'll still do the one she's planning in a few months..." She raised her head, looking at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Aye, I want to marry you tomorrow."

"Let's go to Vegas in the morning." He pulled her on top of him, kissing her, his arms wrapping around her. She smiled down at him, pushing her hair out of her face. He rolled her to her side, pulling her into his arms.

"Get some sleep, tomorrow will be a busy day."

XXX

They left early the next morning, packing for three days, Filip told Jax, he wanted to take his family away, for a few days. JC planned on shopping for a dress for herself and Sarah once they got to Vegas. She leaned her head against the truck seat, as he drove out of Charming city limits.

"Josey, wake up! We're here!" She opened her eyes, smiling at him, looking in the backseat, Sarah was sleeping. She leaned across the seat, kissing him.

"I have some shopping to do, I need to find dresses." She slid from the front of the truck, grabbing her purse, opening the back door, she got Sarah out, the little girl opened her eyes, smiling.

"Hi mamma!"

"Hi angel face." She sit the little girl on her hip, walking into the hotel, with Filip by her side. He took her free hand in his, bringing it to his lips, kissing it. They checked in, going to their room, he took Sarah from her arms, sitting her on the floor. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

"I'll keep an eye on our little love, while you go shopping."

"I'm going to take a quick shower." She leaned in kissing him, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She smiled at him, pulling away, going to take a shower. She got dressed after the her shower, applying some light make-up, she found Filip and Sarah laying on the couch together She smiled at the image of father and daughter together.

She leaned down kissing them both, his eyes popped open, smiling up at her. "Don't be gone long, love."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She smiled at him, leaving the hotel room, she went down to the lobby, and started looking for dresses.

XXX

She walked into the hotel room, carrying the dresses, that she'd bought for her wedding. Filip was dancing with Sarah, JC stood in the door, watching them together. "Hey baby!" He smiled at her, dancing towards her, pulling her into his arms, he danced with both his girls.

"I need to goo get ready." She smiled at him. She spun out of his arms, picking up the garment back, making her way to the bedroom, getting ready. She slipped on the A-line asymmetrical tulle wedding dress with a sweetheart neck line dress on, it was an off white, there was lacy, with some bling. She let her hair down oyt of the bun she had put up earlier, it fell in waves around her shoulders. She slipped on the matching shoes, she looked at herself in the mirror.

She opened her bag, taking inventory, her dress was something new, her something blue was under the dress, her something old was her grandmother's locket, and her something borrowed were Tara's earrings. She opened the door, calling for Sarah, the little girl came walking in the room. JC picked her up, carrying her to the bed, getting her dressed in the pink, fluffy dress with matching socks and white shoes.

She picked her up, walking into the sitting room, Filip was already dressed waiting for them. He stared at them both. "You're gorgeous." She smiled at him, he took Sarah from her arms, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Are you ready to do this?" She smiled at him, he took her hand, leading her out of the room.

XXX

"I vow to you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine, from this day on it shall be only your name I cry out in the night and into your eyes that I smile each morning; I shall be a shield for your back as you are for mine, no shall a grievous word be spoken about us, for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance. Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life and into the next."Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone. I give ye my Body, that we Two might be One. I give ye my Spirit, 'til our Life shall be Done." Chibs slipped the wedding band on her finger, kissing her left hand.

He reached up, wiping away her tears. " I vow, to stand by your side and sleep in your arms. To be joy to your heart and food for your soul. To learn with you and grow with you, even as time and life change us both. I promise to laugh with you in good times and struggle alongside you in bad times. I promise to respect you and cherish you. Together, let us build a home filled love and laughter. Let us be partners, friends and lovers, today and all of the days that follow. I love you." She slipped the wedding ring on his finger.

They both looked to the officiant. "By the powers invested in me by the laws of Nevada I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Filip stepped closer, his hands cupping her face, leaning in kissing her. Sarah clapped her hands and laughed, JC turned taking her daughter from the officiant's wife. He took her hand, and they walked up the aisle together.

Stopping in the doorway, he looked down at her. "I love you Josephine Telford."

"I love you too." They walked outside to his truck, driving back to the hotel.

XXX

They enjoyed the next two days as a family in Vegas, she was sad to see their time end, and head back to Charming. Things seldom stayed quiet for long, she leaned back against the truck seat. She smiled over at him, as they drove home. He reached over taking her hand, raising it to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, my sweet girl." She ready to face whatever was in their future.


	13. Chapter 13

They were just outside of Charming city limits, when his phone rang, he looked at her with an apologetic look, before answering the phone. JC could tell from the one sided conversation, that he was being called in for club business. She was use to it, she'd grown up club, he ended the call looking at her.

"I'm sorry my love." He gave her a half smile, she reached over, cupping the side of his face.

"It's alright, take us home, we'll get settled, we'll be waiting for you when you come home." Ten minutes later he pulled into their drive, he got their bags out of the truck, taking them into the house. He took Sarah from her arms, looking at her.

"Stay here, don't move." He carried their daughter into the house, sitting her in the floor with some toys. He came back outside, sweeping her up into his arms, bridal style, carrying her into the house. She let out a squeal of surprise, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying my bride over the threshold." He kissed her as they entered the house, he sat her down on the couch. Sarah laughed at her parents antics, clapping her hands. "I'll be back later, my loves." He leaned down kissing you, he walked over picking up Sarah, he kissed the little girl. Putting her back down on the floor, he grabbed his kutte from the rack behind the door, slipping it on, he left the house.

XXX

Chibs pulled into the lot, backing his bike in line with the others, his wedding ring catching the light of the sun. He smiled thinking about what he had waiting for him at home, he hoped that whatever was going on, would be taken care of fast. He wanted to get home to his family, he walked towards the clubhouse. Opening the door he was greeted by his brothers, he was pulled to the bar by Happy and Tig.

"How was your little trip?" Tig asked.

"Relaxing. What's going on?"

"We're waiting for Quinn to get here, then we'll start." Happy said. Chibs drank a beer, with the boys while thy waited. After three beers Quin finally showed up, they all filed into chapel. Jax sat at the head of the table, looking around at his brothers. "As you know, Bobby has resigned as the VP. In my opinion there is only one other man for the job." Jax dropped the VP flash in front of Chibs. "What do you say?"

Chibs picked up the flash, smiling. "Aye! Of course." He stood up, hugging Jax, the rest of the club pounded their fists on the table in approval. He knew he wouldn't be getting home anytime soon, they'd want to celebrate. He exhaled slowly, he was pushed into the main room, where shots of Jamerson were lined up on the bar. He took the first of many shots, thinking that he should call Josey before he got too drunk.

XXX

It was three am, she'd finally gave up on him coming home, the club business was keeping him away their first night home as husband and wife. She was a little upset that he didn't manage a call to let her know what was going on, but then that was the life. She curled up in their bed, drifting off to sleep, unaware of the party that was still raging at the club.

Sarah climbed into bed with her at seven am, she was worried that Filip still wasn't home. "Good morning, are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yes. Where daddy?"

"That's a good question, after breakfast we'll go see grandma Gemma. Maybe she'll know." She got up from bed, taking Sarah with her, carrying the little girl back into her room, changing her. They went into the kitchen, had breakfast, JC took a quick shower, getting ready for the day. They then headed to TM, pulling into the lot, she saw the bikes, parked in a neat row, and the aftermath of a party.

She could feel her anger, starting to boil just a little bit, instead of going to the office, she went to the clubhouse. Scanning the room, she found her new husband laying on the pool table, two croweaters laying with him. She looked around the room, looking for someone that was awake, and trust worthy. Spying Gemma with a cup of coffee at the bar, she walked over.

"Can you take Sarah please?" Gemma took the little girl from her arms. She filled two pitchers with ice cold water, and walked over to the pool table. Pouring both pitchers over the three sleeping bodies, she watched as all three shot up.

"What in the bloody hell?" Filip yelled.

"Funny, that's exactly what I was thinking!" She grabbed the croweaters by the hair and slung them off the table. Kicking them in the ribs, she squatted down, whispering in their ears. "Go near my husband again, and I will make what Happy does look tame." She went back across the room, taking Sarah from Gemma, she slammed out of the clubhouse, ignoring Filip calling her name.

JC was putting Sarah in her carseat, when a wave of dizziness hit her, she closed her eyes, trying to fight it off, it was a losing battle. She felt herself falling, strong arms wrapped around her waist, she was pulled against a body.

"Josey?" Chibs carried her back into the clubhouse, Gemma had gotten Sarah out of the car. He'd gotten his medic kit out, and was taking her blood pressure. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Don't make a fuss, I'm fine." She pulled the blood pressure cuff off her arm, trying to sit up. He pushed her back down on the bed, his eyes looking down into hers.

"Being fine doesn't include passing out." She closed her eyes, not wanting to fight with him, just wanting to go home.

"So club business was to party all night, and screw two croweaters on a pool table? Way to uphold your wedding vows!" She tried yet again to pull away from him.

He wouldn't let her go, he forced her to look at him. "Jax made me his VP last night, I meant to call you before I got too drunk...I fell asleep on the pool table by myself...your the only woman I want in mt bed and in my arms."

She closed her eyes, hating that she thought the worst when she walked in. "I'm sorry...I saw you, and those whores cuddled up to you..." He leans down to kiss her, she wrapped her arms around him. pulling him down with her. "Can you forgive me for jumping to conclusions..."

"Josey...baby I love you...of course.' He laid down beside her, holding her in his arms.

"I love you too. I've been thinking...let's start on a little brother or sister for Sarah, now." He looked down at her, brushing the hair from her face.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait?"

"I want to have another baby, why wait.." He kissed her. "Congratulations VP." She smiled up at him.

"Gemma is going to take care of Sarah, why don't we celebrate me being VP and work on our little project." He kissed her jawline, trailing kisses down her neck.

XXX

JC returned to work two weeks later, life returned to somewhat normal, it was still another couple of months until their SAMCRO wedding. They'd been hiding their marriage from everyone, not wanting to hurt feelings. She'd had several pictures from their Vegas wedding, that she had in an album. One day at lunch, Tara noticed the wedding ring, on her finger.

"Have something you want to share?"

JC noticed Tara staring at her left hand. "You can't tell the others, but Filip and I got married in Vegas two weeks ago. We decided we didn't want to wait, after everything that's happened. We're still going through with the ceremony in a couple of months for everyone else."

"Gemma is going to kill you!" Tara laughed.

"Only if she finds out, besides that's why we're still going through with the wedding she's planning."

'She'll find out about Vegas, she always finds out about things!"

"Well, maybe I'll get pregnant before then, and she won't kill me."

Tara laughed. "That's the only thing that will safe you." The two woman sat eating their lunch, JC shared details of her Vegas wedding. After they finished eating, they parted ways, Tara returned to her department, and JC went back to the doctor's office. She had a busy afternoon of patients, since they were down a doctor. Things were better since she'd been back.

She looked at her watch, it was four-thirty she was seeing her last patient of the day. "Hi I'm Josephine the nurse practitioner. What brings you into the office today Ms. Lowman?"

"It's Sophia please, my son Happy told me to come see you. I've had a cough I can't get rid of for two weeks." She pulled out her stethoscope, listening to her lungs, not hearing anything, she finished her exam.

"Sophia, I want to order some blood work, and chest x-rays."

"Thank you Josephine." She patted the older woman's hand.

"We'll get you feeling better Sophia." The older woman touched her cheek.

"You're a beautiful girl, do you have a special someone?"

JC laughed. "I'm engaged to one of Happy's friend's." She left the exam room she charted on Sophia, put the orders in. She smiled as Sophia left the exam room, JC took her arm, taking her down to lab, then to radiology. She waited until the woman had her tests run, walking her to the hospital waiting room, Happy jumped up seeing them approach.

"Ma, everything okay?" He looked at the two woman standing before him.

"Yes mijo, just getting to know this sweet girl."

"I'll call you with the results Sophia. Here's a prescription for some cough medicine."

"Thank you Josephine." She watched mother and son leaving the hospital, she returned to the office, finishing up on a few last minute things, she gathered her things up, and left for the day. Walking down to the day care, she picked up Sarah, and left the hospital.

XXX

Opening the garage, she pulled her car inside, sliding out of the drivers seat, she got Sarah out, and went into the house. Sitting the little girl in the floor, she pulled out some toys for her to play with them. She stood up too fast, being hit with a wave of dizziness, she crumpled to the floor. Filip walked in, seeing her fall, he rushed to her side.

"Josey?" He touched the side of her face.

"I'm fine, I stood up too fast." She sat up slowly, his arms wrapped around her.

"You're going to see Tara, and be checked out." She could tell by his tone there was no arguing with him.

"I'm still recovering from a couple of weeks ago...I'm fine. She'll tell you with the beating I took."

"Put my mind at ease, let her look you over." He lifted her up off the floor, carrying her to the couch.

She caressed his face. "Yes, i will let Tara check me out." She kissed him.

"Good, I'm taking you to see her now." He went over picking Sarah up off the floor. "Let's go, love."

She rolled her eyes, slowly getting off the couch, following him out to the garage. She climbed into the trick, shutting the door, she watched as he put Sarah in her carseat. He climbed into the driver's seat. "I think you're over reacting."

"I want to make sure you're healthy." He drove her to St. Thomas, pulling into the parking lot. She got out of the truck, dragging her feet going inside. They went straight to Tara's office. She sat down on the couch, waiting for Tara to come in. He sat down beside her, Sarah on his lap, his hand holding hers.

"I'm telling you Filip, I'm fine. There's nothing for you to worry about." She really wanted to go home and rest.

"Just let Tara, check you out." The door opened, Tara came in with Jax and the boys. Sarah sat up smiling when she saw Abel and Thomas. She wiggled her way out of Filip's arms until she was down on the floor with the boys. Jax sat down with Filip, as JC left with Tara.

XXX

"So what's going on JC?" Tara asked.

"I'm still recovering from a few weeks ago. Headaches, dizziness...I've passed out a time and a half, and Filip is freaking out."

"Did you see a doctor after you came home?"

"No. Run some blood work, put my old man at ease."

Tara laughed. "Anything else doc?"

"Tell my over protective husband that I'm fine."

"Let's run some tests first." Tara took several tubes of blood, and got her into a catscan, after a hour wait, there were no answers. Her bloodwork didn't show anything, the catscan was fine. Tara agreed with her, she just needed to rest, and recover. They walked back into Tara's office, Chibs jumped to his feet.

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm still recovering." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her. "Can we go home now?"

"Aye, and you're going straight to bed."

XXX

She was off work for three weeks, time to recover it was at Filip's instances, he drove them home. Their fingers intertwined, she smiled at his profile. "At least I'll have the next three weeks to work on our baby project!"

He looked over at her grinning. "I look forward to it." He pulled into the garage, she climbed out of the truck, going into the house. He came in behind her carrying Sarah. She was pulling things out, to start dinner, he came up behind her. "I wasn't kidding, go lay down. I'm cooking tonight. What did you have planned?"

"Steak fajitas and rice." He guided her into the living room, pushing her down on the couch. "I can cook dinner."

He leaned down kissing her. "No arguments love. I want you to rest."

She laid on the couch, turning on the TV, she put in Sarah's favorite movie _Brave_. The little girl crawled up on the couch, with her mommy, they cuddled under a blanket. The little girl set with her eyes glued to the TV, smiling at the characters on the screen. She stroked her daughter's red hair, it was getting longer and starting to curl out of control.

"She's starting to look more like you." Filip was gazing down at them.

"She still has your eyes, dimples, and scowl." She smiled at him, letting out a little laugh. He started to tickle her, she squealed. "I mean, she still looks like you!"

"That's what I thought." He growled at her.

Sarah scowled at him. "No, no daddy!" JC started to laugh at the scowl on her daughters face.

"I've seen that look before...somewhere." She looked at Filip laughing.

"Dinner is almost ready." He pulled her up from the couch, she paused the movie, picking up Sarah, Filip took the little girl from her arms. Taking her to the kitchen, they sit down at the table.

XXX

Later that night she laid her head on his chest, both of them recovering and catching their breath. "I love you." She lifted her head from his chest, looking into his eyes.

"I love you too, my sweet girl." He pulled her to him, kissing her. "Promise me you'll take it easy tomorrow."

"Filip..."

"Promise me or I'll send Gemma over to take care of you."

"I promise, I'll take it easy! Geez, no need to threaten me with Gemma. She'll make me stay in bed..." He smiled at her.

"If I knew it was that easy to get you to do what I wanted by threatening you with Gemma..." She slapped at his chest, he let out an oaf.

She curled up next to him, drifting off to sleep, feeling safe and secure in his arms.

 **AN: Okay my loves, I'm working this weekend. If I'm lucky and it's a slow one, I might get a chapter in, if not then it will be Monday!**


	14. Chapter 14

JC woke up the next morning, hearing noise coming from the kitchen, she groaned knowing that Filip had called Gemma anyway. She was going to make him suffer for this, a slow torture is what she had planned. She crawled from the bed, making her way to the kitchen, hearing Sarah talking to Gemma she stood in the kitchen doorway.

"So the Scott called you anyway?" Gemma turned smiling at you.

"Your husband is just worried about you." She smiled at the woman, shaking you head.

"How long have you known?" She should have known that the Queen would know, there were no secrets. "After everything that happened, we didn't want to wait. We are still planning on the ceremony in a couple of months, for everyone else."

Gemma walked over to hugging her. "I understand baby, now tell me about your wedding." The two woman sat down, eating breakfast, talking about her and Filip's Vegas wedding.

XXX

She did as she promised, and took it easy that day, sitting on the couch with Sarah, supper was cooking. She heard his bike, pulling into the drive, Sarah ran to the door, waiting for Filip to walk inside. The door opened, he strolled in, scooping up the little girl in his arms. She had his arms crossed over her chest, staring at him.

"Is everything okay sweet girl?" She could tell he was uneasy, by the way he was looking at her.

"Everything is fine for me, for you..not so much...love!" She got up, going towards the kitchen, she heard him following her. Watching him put Sarah in her seat, he walked up, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you, I thought you could use the help." He smiled at her, his dimples showing.

She wrapped her arms around him, her hands playing with his hair. "Your Scottish charm, isn't going to get you out of the doghouse." She leaned in kissing him, nibbling on his lip, sliding her tongue in his mouth. She heard him moan, he lifted her up against him, deepening the kiss. She broke off the kiss, pulling away from him. "I need to finish dinner."

She saw the desire in his eyes, as she backed away from him. She did everything she could think of to turn him on while she finished dinner. Bending over in front of him, she heard him growl every time she did. While they sat at the table, eating, she ran her foot along his leg, up to his thigh. Her foot, rubbing against the front of his jeans. She felt him harden, his hand covered her foot.

He growled at her. "Josey, if you don't stop I'm going to take you right here on the kitchen table."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She smiled at him sweetly. She'd behave for the rest of the meal, she'd have more fun with him during dessert. A hour after dinner she pulled out some strawberries and whipped cream. She cut up Sarah's putting then in a bowl, she sat the little girl at the table, letting her eat. Filip groaned when he saw what was for dessert.

She let out a small laugh, as he lowered himself in the chair. She ran a big, juicy strawberry through some whipped cream, taking a bite. The juice of the berry on her lips, she glance up to see Flips eyes on her. She slowly lick the juice off her lips, she see his eyes fill with desire. She know she's getting to him. She pick up another strawberry, running it through the whip cream, holding it to his mouth.

He bites into it, his eyes not leaving hers, there's a little bit of cream on his lips, she leans forward, licking it off his lips. He grabs her holding her in place, staring into her eyes. "You're playing with fire." The three of them finish dessert, he takes Sarah to give her a bath, and get her ready for bed. JC is cleaning the kitchen, she doesn't hear him come in.

He pulls her against his naked chest. "You've been misbehaving all night, it's time you learn a lesson." He turned you around lifiting you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. You wrap your arms around his neck, as he sits you on the table,

"It's just payback for sending Gemma over here, after I promised to take it easy. But if you feel like you need to teach me a lesson..."

He pulled her shirt off, burring his face between her cleavage. she arched her back, her hands playing with his hair. He pulled back, looking at her. "I love you my sweet girl."

"I love you."

XXX

 **Three Months Later**

She was seconds away from walking down the aisle, their wedding ceremony for the club. She exhaled slowly, taking one last glance in the mirror, wishing that her pop or Opie could be here to walk her down the aisle. She missed them both so much, she heard a voice clearing she looked up to see Jax staring at her.

"You look beautiful, Josephine! Are you ready?" She smiled and nodded her head, taking his arm, he guided her down the aisle. She saw Tig standing next to Filip, she saw him inhale quickly when their eyes met. Jax, put her hand in Filip's as they walked up to the officiant, he leaned over whispering in her ear. "You look exquisite."

"We're gathered here today to join Filip and Josephine in marriage, the bride and groom have written their own vows."

"Today in front of our family and friends, I take you Filip as my husband, I'm proud to become your wife. I promise to love you unconditionally, and without hesitation, through good times and bad. I promise to be your lover and friend, I'll be by your side in all things. I'll take care of you when you are sick or hurt, and build you up when you are low. I will never give up on you or our love. No matter what we face, we will do it together. With this ring I pledge my love to you and our family."

"My beautiful Josephine, I know I have said before that I love you with all I am, all I have been, and all I ever shall be - with all my heart and soul- and now I offer my proof. This ring is the offering of my being- all my heart and soul and health. All I have and all I ever will have, is yours as I am yours - as I always have been yours and will be yours. I love you with all of my being."

They looked at the officiant, he smiled at them. "According to the laws of California I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." He pulled her into his arms, dipping her over, kissing her. The crowd cheered, as he pulled her back up to a standing position. He took her hand, pulling her back down the aisle. He stopped at the end of the aisle, pulling her into his arms kissing her again.

XXX

Later that night, the two of them left for their honeymoon later that night. Sarah was staying with Gemma for the week. They were in their house, getting ready to leave, when gunfire riddled through the house. Filip pushed her to the floor, covering her body, with his. Once the gunfire stopped, he rolled off of her. "Josey?" His hands cupped her face. "Love, are you whole?"

She slowly sat up, looking at him. "I'm fine." He pulled her up from the floor, his arms around her. She ran her hands over him, making sure he wasn't injured.

"I'm whole, I need to call Jax..." She could almost guess that their honeymoon was now canceled, someone had just tried to take out the VP and his new wife. She picked up her phone, calling Gemma, wanting to make sure Sarah was safe..

"Baby, she sleeping. Go one your honeymoon."

"Gemma, someone just shot up the house...please go check on her..." She heard some noise in the background, she heard Gemma scream. "GEMMA!" Filip came running into the room, grabbing her.

"Josey, what is it?"

"I called Gemma, to check on sarah, I heard breaking glass and Gemma scream..." He grabbed his phone, calling Jax back, telling him they'd meet him over there. They flew over to Gemma's, on his bike, both in a panic. He jumped off his bike running inside, Jax grabbed her, pulling her back. "Sarah's been taken."

JC started shaking her head, and hitting his chest. "Please...no...not my baby." She fell to the floor, Filip lifted her up from the floor.

"We're going to find her, my sweet girl." She laid her head on his chest, sobbing, she knew it was unbecoming of an old lady but right now she didn't care. The sheriff showed up, Jarry and a few deputies walked into the house to start their investigation.

JC was in shock, she leaned on Filip, listening to half the conversation he was having with the Sheriff bitch. "Any idea who took your child Telford?" She sounded so self-righteous, like she wanted to do anything but help.

"If I knew, would I be here talking to you?" He snapped at her.

"If you don't give me some information, then I can't help you." JC snapped out of her shock and depression, she pulled away from Filip, standing toe to toe with the sheriff.

"I suggest Sheriff Jarry, you do your fucking job and investigate. Find my daughter, now get out of my husband's face and go find our daughter before I kick your scrawny ass!" She started to lunch for the sheriff, Filip's arms wrapped around her, pulling her back.

"Whoa there love! Settle down, I don't need you in lock up." He kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you, we'll find our little love." He guided her outside, the rest of the club was outside, each member came up to her hugging her, kissing her on the cheek. Each man promised to find Sarah, they wouldn't rest until she was back in JC's arms.

XXX

Laying curled up next to him, she couldn't sleep, she had no idea where her baby girl was that night. Filip's arms tightened around her, pulling her close to him. "You need to sleep, my love." She rested her head on his chest, trying to find comfort in his arms.

"I know...I just can't." She started to cry into his chest, he kissed the top of her head.

"I swear with my life, I will find her and bring her home safely. Tell me you believe me..."

She raised her head, looking into his eyes, the moon was streaming through the window. "Of course I believe you. I know you'll bring our baby girl home." She leaned down kissing him, he wiped her tears away.

"I love you Josey, I'm sorry."

"I love you too, I don't blame you. Promise me, you'll find the bastards that took our baby and kill them!"

"I swear to you I will." He pulled her down to him kissing her.

XXX

Chibs looked down at his wife sleeping soundly, he didn't want to disturb her, she didn't go to sleep until the early hours of the morning. He carefully covered her up, watching her sleep, a few minutes longer, before a few minutes longer. He quietly left the room, heading into chapel, hoping to hear that there was some news about Sarah.

He found the rest of the club waiting for him. "What do we know?" he sat down at the table, with a cup of coffee, he was sipping it slowly, trying to calm his nerves.

"Ma said it was brown, that took Sarah. I've got a call out to Alvarez, he's going to find out who took her. Then we're going to go get her."

"Who shot up my house, and tried to kill me and Josey?"

"I've asked Alvarez to put an ear out for that too, it's most likely connected." Jax said. "How's JC doing?"

"She's doing horrible, how do you think? I need to get back to her." He got up, to go check on his wife.

XXX

The Leslie watched Sarah sleeping, she looked at her old man. "When do you think they'll pay for her?"

"I don't know baby." Albert slipped on his Mayan kutte. "I plan on going to my President, and hope he's impressed with what I've done."

"He should be baby. I'll take good care of the little one."

"Don't go out with her today, baby."

"I'll stay inside with her I promise."

XXX

JC woke up alone, she crawled from the bed, going to the bathroom climbing into the shower. She leaned forward, letting the hot water wash over her, the water mixing with her tears. She finished her shower, letting her hair dry naturally, she got dressed. Wandering out into the main room, she got a cup of coffee. Gemma walked up to her, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry baby!" She hugged the woman, tightly.

"Gemma, you protected her...it's not your fault." The two of you hug each other, sharing tears.

"Come on baby, let's get you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." you felt Filip's arms wrapping around your waist.

"You need to eat, my love. I need you to keep your strength up." He turned her around to face him, his hands caressed her face. "Promise me you'll eat."

"I promise I'll eat something." He lowered his lips, kissing her. She really didn't feel like eating, she just wanted to curl up in a ball. Gemma dragged her into the kitchen, she knew that the woman would make sure she ate. Especially since she just promised her husband she'd eat. Gemma fixed her an omelette, sitting the plate in front of her.

"Eat all of it, because you know he'll ask me."

She smiled because she knew Gemma was right, her husband would ask if she ate. She loved that man and his protective nature, she drank another cup of coffee, and forced down her omelette. She put her plate in the dishwasher, walking out of the kitchen, she walked back to the dorm room. Filip was coming out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped his waist.

She looked at him, needing him. "Filip..." He rushed across the room, pulling her into his arms, lifting her up. she wrapped herself around him. "Make love to me Filip."

XXX

Leslie was bored with being inside, the little girl had been crying all morning for her mommy and daddy. She had promised Albert that she'd stay inside, but it was so beautiful outside. They were so far from Charming, she should be safe taking the little girl out. She put a hat on her head, to disguise her from prying eyes.

She went to the corner store deli to get snacks, the owner eyed them as she checked out. Once they left the store, he picked up the phone. "It's Charlie Barosky, the little girl you're looking for, I think she was just in my store."


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone was treating her like she was something fragile, she wasn't made of glass, she wasn't going to break. She grew up in the club, she was made of steel, she had to be, to survive. She kept her ears opened, listening for any news of Sarah, it had been three days since she'd been taken. JC, sipped her cup of coffee, leaning against the bar.

The chapel doors opened, she smiled as Filip walked towards you, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. "I've got to go in a run, I'll be back in tomorrow."

She stared at him, trying to understand how he could leave when their child was missing. "What about Sarah?"

He closed his eyes. "Tig, Juice, and Quinn will be looking for her while the rest of us are gone." She pushes away from him, staring at him in disbelief.

"Go do what you have to." She went outside, going to the ladder, climbing to the roof. She stared off in to distance, she knew the club came first, and that he was the VP, but seriously. She heard someone on the ladder, looking over she saw Filip appearing. He looked upset, she got up, walking over to him, wrapping herself around him. "I love you Filip. Come back to us..."

"Always, my sweet girl. I love you too." He kissed her, pulling her close to him, they climbed down the ladder together. She walked him to his bike, saying good bye, watching him ride off.

XXX

Chibs, Happy, and Jax rode towards Stockton to see Charlie Barosky, he had information on Sarah. Chibs didn't want to get Josey's hopes up in case it was a false alarm. He went into the deli, focused on getting information on his daughter finding her and bringing her home. "Did you see my daughter?"

"She was brought in yesterday?" Charlie said. "I'll show you the video." The three men walked into his office, waited while he brought up the footage. Chibs let out the breath he was holding.

"That's my little love. Do you know the girl, that had her?"

"I've never seen her before, she paid with cash. I'll keep my eyes out for her."

Chibs didn't want to leave, in case she came in again that day, Jax put his hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's cruise the streets looking for her."

He nodded going out to his bike, wanting to ride the blocks around Charlie's shop hoping and praying he'd be able to find his daughter.

XXX

JC walked over to Juice smiling. "Tell me, is there any news on Sarah."

"I can't say anything, let Chibs handle it..."

"So there is news, he didn't go on a run did he. Don't lie Juice!"

"Please JC...I can't tell you!" She looked long and hard into his eyes. "They went to Stockton..." She stormed off to their dorm room, changing into jeans, a t-shirt, and pair of boots. She braided her hair, pulled out a baseball cap, pulling it on her head, pulling her gun out of the closet, she loaded it, slipping it in her waist band of her pants.

She grabbed her car keys, and a back with duct tape, zip ties, and a knife. She stormed out of the clubhouse, Tig stepped in front of her. "Where ya going?"

"To get my daughter back, step out of my way!" She shoved him back, walking past him.

"Damn it Josephine Charlotte, don't make me tie you to a chair!"

She smiled at him. "In your dreams Tigger, now get out of my way or I'll shoot you." She stormed out to her car, taking off towards Stockton.

XXX

Chibs' phone rang, while they were riding the streets looking for any sign of Sarah. "Hello, Tiggy. What's going on? Shit! When?" He ended the call, sliding it back in his pocket. This is just what he needed, was his wife running the streets of Stockton.

Jax looked over at him. "What's going on?"

"My wife has decided to come looking for Sarah, on her own, She threatened to shoot Tig. Quin followed her, but she lost him."

"Christ JC, what is she thinking?"

"I don't know brother, but I may have to shake the hell out of her when I find her."

"I'll help you! I'll call Marcus to keep an eye out for her." They continued to ride around looking for Sarah and now Josey.

XXX

She spotted them walking down the street, she got out of the car, following them, she watched them go to the park. She watched as they stopped at a deli, then followed them back to an apartment, she walked up behind the woman, shoving a gun in her back.

"Don't turn around, just go inside." JC followed her inside, fighting back her tears at Sarah asleep on the woman's shoulder. "Put the baby down on the couch, then sit in the chair." She watched as the woman followed order, JC hit her with the butt of the gun. She fell to the floor, she dragged her to the chair, tapping her down.

It wasn't long before the woman regained consciousness. "Who are you and why did you take my daughter?"

"I'm Leslie, we took her so my old man could get in with his club... We didn't hurt her, I took good care of her. My old man will be back anytime, just take her and go!"

"Not a chance!" She sat back, wanting to wait for him. He was going to pay for taking her daughter, and sending someone to shoot up their house, trying to kill her and Filip. Leslie's phone rang, JC glared at it, picking it up the caller ID said Albert. "Answer it, and if you let him know if anything is wrong, I'll end you."

"Hello baby. you'll be home soon? Yeah, she's asleep, okay. I love you too." JC pulled the phone from her ear, ending the call. JC stood up, picking Sarah up off the couch, she cuddled her daughter close, kissing her face. She carried her to another room, putting her in a closet, covering her up with a blanket. She waited for Leslie's boyfriend to get home.

XXX

The door slowly opened, she put the gun to his head. "Drop your weapons on the floor, kick them over. Do it or I wil blow your fucking brains out."

"I don't think you have the guts!" He laughed.

JC chuckled, she flipped off the safety, she looked him in the eye and shot him. "Don't fuck with mamma!" She heard boots running towards the door, she pulled the gun from the waist band of the dead Mayans waist band. She ran towards the bedroom door, scooping up her daughter. Two Mayans came towards her, she put Sarah down, and pointed the gun at them.

"We aren't going to hurt you. I'm Marcus Alvarez, your Old man is out looking for you and your baby." He walked towards her, taking her gun, she fought him. Punching him in the face, scratching him, he wrapped her in a bar hug. "Get the doc in here!" She was kicking at his shins, wiggling trying to get free. "Stop!"

The doctor came in, with a syringe, giving her a shot of something, she relaxed in Marcus' arms. He scooped her up bridal style, carrying her towards the door. "Grab the little one, take care of Albert's old lady."

XXX

Chibs flew into the Mayan's Stockton clubhouse, stopping when he saw Sarah in Alvarez's arms. He teared up, seeing his daughter giggling at the man. The little girl, turned at the sound of the door opening. "Daddy!" He ran to her, taking her in his arms.

"My little love." He held her close, kissing her,, feeling relief that she was safe in his arms. "Josey?"

"She's in my room, sleeping. I had my doctor give her a sedative to relax her. She killed Albert, and was fighting me. I was afraid she was going to hurt herself."

"Thank you, for everything." Chibs was shown back to the room where his wife was sleeping. He stared down at her, not sure if he wanted hold her or shake her. He was proud of her for protecting her family, but he was pissed as hell that she risked her life. He sat kicked off his boots, laying down next to her, Sarah still cuddled to his chest.

"Mamma night night?" Sarah looked at him, smiling.

"Let's try to wake her up, my little love."

XXX

She was woke up with little kisses on her face, her eyes fluttered open, finding Sarah on her chest. "Sarah, my sweet baby." She wrapped her arms around the little girl. Filip's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling them both to him.

"If you ever do something like that again Josephine Telford..."

"Flip, I'll do whatever I have to, to protect my family. Just like you would..." He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her.

"I love you Josey, you and Sarah are my whole world. If anything would have happened to you today..."

"I'm sorry, you have to remember, I'm not some fragile piece of glass that will break... I love you too, I promise not to take anymore risks like that, without you by my side.." She smiled at him.

"Let's take our little love home, yeah?"

"Please!" Sarah had cuddled against your chest, and gone to sleep, you crawled from the bed, he took her from your arms, carrying her out of the room. You stop in front of Marcus. "I'm sorry..."

"Never apologize for protecting your family. If ever need anything, you can call me."

"Thank you." She followed Filip outside, her car was parked out front. Juice would be driving her and Sarah home, since she was still groggy from the sedative. Her car was surrounded by the club, escorting them home, Sarah was asleep in the back. She hadn't been back to the house, since the night of her wedding, she had no idea what condition it was in, she imagined it was still riddled with bullet holes.

Juice pulled into the drive, she was shocked to see that the house had been repaired, there mush have been workers around the clock, to fix the damage. They had barely gotten in the house when the Sheriff showed up, being a bitch.

"When and where did you find your daughter?" She was getting in Filip's face.

"We found her in Stockton, Sheriff. One of our contacts spotted her, we went and got her."

"I could arrest you on impeding an investigation." JC was tired, she looked at Jarry standing there, holier then thou, something just snapped inside of her. She spun around, storming towards the officer, Jax tried to wrap his arm around her waist, but Jc shoved him back, knocking him to the floor.

"Listen up Sheriff Jarry. We got the information, if we had waited for you and your clowns to go and check it out, then we may have not gotten our daughter back. Instead of wondering where she is, yet again tonight, she is sleeping in her bed. I suggest you take your self-righteous, bitchy ass out of my house. You're leaving one of two ways, on your own accord or with my size eight boot in your ass!"

"Are you threatening me Mrs. Telford?" She had her hand on her gun, smirking at JC.

Filip wrapped his arms around her. "Easy my love." He kissed her gently, handing her to Jax. "You'll have to excuse my wife, she's had a very stressful few days."

JC tried to pull away from Jax. "Filip, don't make excuses for me..." Whatever else she was going to say was muffled by Jax's hand being slapped over her mouth, he dragged her out of the room.

"Cool it JC, the last thing we need is you going to jail for beating up the Sheriff!" He tossed her on the bed, blocking the door, so she couldn't get out.

"You know I could take you down, if I wanted to get out of this room Teller." She laid down on the bed, suddenly feeling very tired.

"I'm sure you could." He smiled, leaning against the wall, watching you fall asleep.

As she drifted off, he heard you whisper. "I'm not made of glass you know, I'm made of steel."

XXX

She felt the mattress dip down as Filip, slipped into bed with her, his arms pulling her against his chest. She rolled over laying her head against his chest, listening to his heart. Her fingers tracing over his daughters names. "Where will you get the next one's tattooed?"

"Next one's what?" She heard him catch his breath, as she raised her head to look at him.

"I think if it's another daughter you should start on this side of your chest." She touched the opposite side from where Kerrianne and Sarah's names were tattooed. "If it's a boy, maybe on your arm..."

He rolled her over to her back, he looked down at her. "Are you telling me...when did you find out?"

"I took the test right before you came to bed, I'm pregnant."

"Josey..." He leaned down kissing her."My sweet girl...how long have you suspected?"

"I'm about six weeks along..." She heard him growl in her ear.

"You knew you might be pregnant and you risked your life and our unborn child?"

She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. "Filip, I did it to protect our family." She tried to rein in her emotions, opening her eyes, she could see the anger in his eyes.

"You should have stayed at the clubhouse, and taken care of yourself and our unborn child! Instead of running off on your own. I could have lost all three of you today!" She cupped his face, seeing the fear replace anger.

"Filip, we're fine. Please." He got up from the bed, looking down at you.

"Josey, I love you, but the risk you took today..." He walked out of the room, she got up following him.

"Don't you walk away from me Telford! You stay here and talk to me! Yes, I risked my life to go after our daughter, but you did the same." He turned on her, coming towards her.

"It's my responsibility to protect our family, not yours!" She started to come at him, say something else, but the room started to spin. "Josey, love?" His arms went around her waist, bringing her against him.

"I'm fine, I did this with Sarah too." She tried to stand up, but he picked her up bridal style carrying her back to their bedroom. Laying her down on their bed, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Tell me about your pregnancy with Sarah."

"I had morning sickness, I passed out all the time with her. Low blood sugar, stress...in the later months I had to go on bed rest because my blood pressure was too high. I had to have a c-section a month early. She was healthy, in the end, and that was the most important thing."

"No more stress for you, I'm going to take care of you this time Josey." His hand covered her flat stomach, he leaned down kissing her.


	16. Chapter 16

She woke up to the cries of her newborn baby, opening her eyes, she saw Filip, cradling the bundle in his arms. He smiled at Josey, as he came near her, placing the little bundle of blue in her arms. "He's perfect love." He leaned down, kissing her on the lips, she pulled down her gown to nurse their son, Filip Harry Telford.

"After I've finished feeding him, it will be time for him to meet the rest of his family." She smiled at her husband.

"Sarah has been telling them all about her little brother. How are you feeling, my love?"

"I feel wonderful..." She winced in pain, she was only a couple hours post-op, she had another c-section.

"If your not up for a visit, everyone will understand. They can wait, until you get home."

She shook her head. "I'll be fine." She finished feeding baby Filip, she changed his diaper, handing him bacj to his Da. She adjusted herself in bed, making sure she was covered up. He handed her the baby back. leaning in to kiss her.

Going down the hall, he brought everyone into the room, he ppulled out the blue reaper beanie, placing it on the baby's head. He leaned down, kissing his small head. Taking him from JC's arms, he held the baby for all to see. She stared at the faces of her family, smiling and going over who was missing.

It had been a rough seven months, Gemma, Tara, Jax, Bobby, and Juice, they were all gone in such a short time frame. Filip now wore the President flash, Tig was the VP, and Happy the SAA. She was now the Queen of the club now, she closed her eyes hoping that she could hold it all together.

Flip sat down next to her gently, placing the baby in her arms. "Josey, you want me to run them out." She opened her eyes and smiled.

"No. They're family!" She kissed him, smiling at the men in the room.

 **THE END!**


End file.
